La rencontre qui changea leurs vies
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: FanFiction basé principalement sur le trio de la Team Rocket. Contient: Humour, Romance, Famille, Aventure, Drama Le trio de la Team Rocket avaient encore échoué leur mission de capturé Pikatchu à se sal morveux. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans la forêt, ils découvrirent un Pokémon très rare appartenant à quelqu'un de très particulier...
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Découverte d'un Pokémon rare !**

 _Prologue : Un terrible orage faisait rage ce soir-là. La foudre se déchainait et le vent rasait le sol emportant tout sur son passage. Une grande demeure surplombait une vaste colline entourée d'une forêt lugubre. Il se faisait tard, mais une lumière brillait encore dans l'une des chambres…_

 _La fenêtre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un en sorti comme pour échapper à cette étouffante maison. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à cette petite personne, perdu dans cette tempête ?_

Le soleil était à son zénith et l'air était sec, il n'y avait pas de vent faisant croire que le temps c'était arrêter. Mais dans la forêt, gisait trois personnages affamés et assoiffé. Ils n'avaient pas mangé quelque chose de nourrissant depuis longtemps et leurs quête d'attrapé un rat jaune avait encore faillit.

Le trio de la Team Rocket c'était encore perdu. Ils ne savaient pas ou se trouvait leur montgolfière et non plus leur cabane ou ils passaient habituellement leurs nuits.

« Je crois que nous allons encore dormir à la belle-étoile cette nuit. Soupira James en regardant ses pieds.

-Oh non ! Si je dois encore dormir une fois de plus dehors, me cheveux ne seront plus aussi beau qu'avant ! La plainte de Jessie était inévitable.

-Je crois que mes pattes ne peuvent plus faire un pas si je ne bois pas dans les secondes à venir. »Miaouss avait l'air tout aussi désespéré que ces deux coéquipiers.

Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, ils arrivèrent devant une clairière ou une rivière coulait paisiblement. Le trio se mit à courir mais aussitôt, Jessie les bloqua avec son bras. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et observèrent se pourquoi cette interruption.

Pas la peine de posé de question, ils avaient une réponse sous leurs yeux. Un étrange Pokémon aux yeux d'un vert terne lapait l'eau glacial de la rivière sans se douter une seconde de la présence de la Team Rocket.

« Sa doit être un Pokémon rare ! Chuchota James les yeux large.

-C'est pourquoi je vais le capturer pour le Boss ! »Dit Jessie en prenant une Pokéball.

Elle se prépara à la lancé quand soudain le Pokémon se dirigea vers un buisson et plongea dedans. Jessie lança tout de même la Pokéball et tomba sur quelque chose de dure.

« Aie ! »

Jessie, James et Miaouss sursautèrent tous les trois en même temps. D'où provenait cette plainte ? Jessie sorti à toute vitesse de leur cachette pour s'assurer qu'elle avait réussi à capturer le Pokémon rare, mais le buisson continuait de bouger.

James et Miaouss la rejoignit les yeux rivé sur le buisson frémissant. Mais à leur plus grande déception, une fillette sortie en se frottant la tête.

Jessie soupira puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine la tête haute et les sourcils froncé.

« Humpf. Raté. »Dit-elle.

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

« Dommage, sa aurait fait une bonne prise. » Dit-il en prenant la même position que Jessie.

La fillette avait des collants fuchsias jusqu'au-dessous de ses genoux, un sac à dos bleu, une casquette rouge et blanc avec un motif de Pokéball rouge noir et bleu. Elle avait des cheveux violet et noir coiffé dans de grande couettes sur les coter de sa tête et pour faire tenir le tout, deux élastiques avec des perles d'un vert clair. Elle avait une robe violette et un immense nœud gris clair dans le dos.

« Vous êtes qui ?

-Comment ?! S'étouffa Miaouss. Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ?! » Cria-t-il hors de lui.

Elle fit non de la tête. Miaouss baissa la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Hum, hum ! Jessie se racla bruyamment la gorge. Nous sommes de retour ! Dit-elle en prenant une pose.

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Dit à son tour James avec un sourire charmeur.

-Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation ! Dit Jessie dans une nouvelle pose.

-Afin de rallié tous les peuples à notre nation !

-Afin décrasser l'amour et la vérité !

-Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lacté !

-Jessie !

-James !

-La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !

-Rendez-vous tous, ou se sera la guerre !

-Miaouss, oui la guerre ! » Ajouta Miaouss en faisant un saut en l'air.

La fillette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tomber en admiration devant ses nouveaux héros.

« Vous êtes des super méchants ? Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de joie.

-Nous ne sommes pas de simples super méchants… Dit Miaouss en croisant les pattes. Nous sommes des ultra-supers méchants ! Miaula-t-il.

-Waouh ! Cria-t-elle en sautant en l'air. Je viens de rencontrer des vrais ultra-supers méchants !

-Mais qu'elle est bruyante. Râla Jessie un poing sur sa hanche.

-Mais dite-moi, que font des ultra-supers méchants comme vous ici, perdu dans cette forêt ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un Pikatchu ! Dit James avant de se faire brutalement écraser le pied par Jessie.

-Imbécile ! Tu es en train de révéler tout à une sale petite morveuse !

-AH ! Le cri de la morveuse attira leur attention. Les ultra-super méchants mon même donner un surnom ! Dit-elle la tête dans les nuages.

-C'est pas vrai… Soupira Jessie dans l'exaspération.

-Je peu vous aidez à attraper des Pokémon si vous voulez. J'en ai déjà volé deux ! Fit-elle en tendant ses deux doigts.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Jessie les bras croisé et un sourcil levé.

-Oui. Toute seule. Dit la petite morveuse en levant la tête de fierté.

-Tu les as volés à un bébé ? Se moqua Jessie en éclatant un rire diabolique.

-Pas du tout ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on aille capturer se Pikatchu ! Dit Miaouss pour leur rappelé leur mission principale.

-Oui tu as raison Miaouss ! » Dit James en frappant son poings dans sa main.

Le trio se retourna sans se douter de qui il laissait derrière eux. La fillette n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle les fixait quand le Pokémon rare se mis assis à coter d'elle.

« On se reverra petite morveuse ! »Cria Miaouss avant qu'ils disparaissant complètement de sa vue.

La fillette se mit accroupi en face du Pokémon et lui caressa lentement la tête en souriant.

« Je pense qu'ils seront parfait pour notre mission. Tu verras, on fera bientôt parti nous aussi d'une bande de ultra-super méchant, ma petite Zorua. »

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Devenu complice !**

« Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux ! »

Le cri de la Team Rocket résonna dans la forêt giboyeuse faisant fuir les Pokémons dans tout sens. Le trio s'écrasa dans un arbre au milieu d'une clairière avec leur montgolfière en forme de Miaouss géant.

Jessie gémit puis ouvrit les yeux pour regarder ou ils avaient atterrie. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle comprit qu'ils venaient de s'écraser dans un arbre remplie de Coconfort. Qui dit Coconfort, dit Dardargnan.

Jessie regarda ses deux autres coéquipiers et vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient inconscients.

« Miaouss ! James ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Cria-t-elle en se débâtant.

-Jessie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James en reprenant conscience peu à peu.

-Chute ! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt les Coconforts.

-Oh… C'est pas vrai il faut toujours qu'on tombe au mauvais endroit… Soupira-t-il en laissant ses bras et ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

-Hé ho ! »

Jessie et James se crispa quand un cri résonna un peu plus bas. Ils baissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir la petite morveuse aux grandes couettes violettes et noir qui les regardaient depuis le sol.

« Chute ! Fit Jessie et James à l'unisson.

-Ca va ce n'est que des Coconfort. Fit-elle en riant légèrement, mais très vite elle se tut en voyant toute une armé de Dardargnan. Je vais les occuper, vous en attendant descendez de là ! Dit-elle avant de prendre une Pokéball dans son sac à dos. Pokéball ! A toi de jouer ! »

Elle la lança faisant sortir un Wattouat, un Pokémon de type Electrique.

« Wattouat, utilise boule Elek ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant que son Pokémon exécute son ordre.

Jessie descendit de l'arbre au plus vite puis s'assura que James la suivait.

« James, dépêche-toi !

-Jessie, Miaouss ne me répond pas ! Lui dit-il la panique sur son visage.

-Miaouss réveille-toi, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut dormir! » Cria Jessie.

Mais le Pokémon parlant ne leur répondis pas, il devait être encore en état d'inconscience vue la violente chute qu'ils ont fait.

La fillette s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle décida alors d'envoyer un autre de ses Pokémon.

« Pokéball go ! »

Un Abra en sorti, flottant au-dessus du sol.

« Abra, va chercher Miaouss ! »Ordonna-t-elle avant de se concentrer sur son combat.

L'Abra exécuta immédiatement ses ordres, il se téléporta dans l'arbre près de Maiouss puis le prit pour se téléporter au sol.

« Parfait ! Dit-elle à son Abra avant de regarder son Wattouat en plein combat. Wattouat, utilise Cage Eclaire ! »Aussitôt les Dardargnan fut pris au piège dans un filet électrique.

James prit Miaouss dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout en pleine forme. La petite morveuse s'approcha du trio suivit de ses deux Pokémons avant de rentrer son Wattouat dans sa Pokéball.

« Abra, utilise Téléport ! »Ordonna-t-elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de la vue des Dardargnans qui venaient de se libérer.

…

Jessie, James la fillette ainsi qu'Abra et Miaouss furent téléportés dans un endroit reculer de la forêt. Ils se regardèrent tous puis Jessie soupira de soulagement.

La fillette caressa la tête de son Pokémon en le remerciant et en le félicitant.

« Tu à fait du bon travail. Dit-elle.

-Comment somme-nous arrivé ici ? Demanda James en regardant autour de lui.

-Abra connait Téléport, c'est grâce à lui ci nous sommes ici en un seul morceau ! » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand son regard se posa sur Miaouss qui était allongé au sol, toujours inconscient. Elle prit une de ses pattes et pinça un de ses coussinets.

« Nan, lâche-moi James… laisse-moi dormir… Gémit Miaouss comme si il dormait profondément.

-Il faut l'emmener dans un centre Pokémon. Fit-elle en se mettant à genou à coter de Miaouss qui dormait.

-On aimerait bien, mais si nous y allons on va nous reconnaitre. Expliqua James un peu plus loin.

-James à raison. Soupira Jessie. Oh, mais j'y pense. Toi ils ne te connaissent pas ! Tu pourrais emmener Miaouss se faire soigner ! Dit Jessie.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais être une vraie méchante, la meilleure façon de commencer est d'aider les méchants ! Insista James.

-Pas la peine d'en dire plus ! Fit-elle en se levant en prenant délicatement le corps de Miaouss. J'y vais de se pas ! »Elle rappela son Abra dans sa Pokéball avant de partir en direction du centre Pokémon le plus proche.

« Bon ! S'écria Jessie en se redressant rapidement un sourire diabolique. Maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de la petite morveuse, allons voler des Pokémons ! Dit-elle plein de détermination.

-Mais Jessie, et Miaouss ? Demanda James pas convaincu.

-Il s'en sortira. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle avait un plan en tête, et personne ne pouvait lui retirer une idée de la tête.

…

La fillette arriva au centre Pokémon tout essoufflé tenant un Miaouss KO dans ses bras.

« Infirmière Joël ! Mon Pokémon ne va pas très bien. Dit-elle en prenant un visage faussement triste.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais m'en occuper. »Dit l'infirmière naïve comme elle est en prenant Miaouss.

La petite morveuse s'installa tranquillement dans la salle d'attente en regardant en travers la vitre d'où elle pouvait voir la couchette de Miaouss.

Elle attendit un quarts d'heure puis l'infirmière vint lui dire ces diagnostique.

« Il se réveillera dans peu de temps. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Il s'en remettra rapidement.

-Merci. »Dit-elle en acquiesçant avec un petit sourire.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la vitre, Miaouss ouvrit lentement les yeux laissant un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge noué. Il se mit assis dans sa couchette et regarda autour de lui. Quand il tourna la tête vers la grande vitre il aperçut la petite morveuse le saluer en souriant à pleine dent dévoilant son écarts entre les deux première dents de devant.

Elle vint ensuite dans sa chambre pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Ou son Jessie et James ? Demanda Miaouss un peu perdu.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir, alors ils mon envoyer. Qu'elle brillante idée ! Dit-elle toute contente.

-Mouais… Tu parles, ils sont partis capturer des Pokémons sans moi. Dit Miaouss triste de la pure vérité.

-Alors ils vont peut-être réussir à en capturer ! S'émerveilla-t-elle, inconsciente de ce que Miaouss voulait dire.

-Oh… »Miaouss soupira et regarda ses pattes devant lui.

Ses coéquipiers pouvaient se montrer par moment égoïste envers lui.

« Miaouss, je sais que tu te sens abandonné mais il faut que tu te créé ta propre place dans le groupe et que tu montres que tu leur aies indispensable. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Miaouss leva la tête vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Toi tu sais comment parler aux Pokémons. Dit-il en lui souriant grandement.

« Aller viens ! On va manger un truc dans le coin, histoire de se changer les idées.

-Oui, bonne idée ! »Fit Miaouss plus qu'heureux.

Elle descendit de la couchette suivit de Miaouss puis ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Miaouss gardait un large sourire heureux que quelqu'un pense à lui.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Miaouss se figea la bouche grande ouverte en fixant un groupe de trois enfants qui venait d'entrer.

« Les morveux ! Cria-t-il avant de se couvrir sa bouche comme si il venait de dire une bêtise.

-Oh ! Regardez c'est le Miaouss de la Team Rocket ! S'écria le plus grand des trois, un garçon aux cheveux brun.

-Tu les connais ses trois-là Miaouss ? Demanda la fillette deux fois plus petite qu'eux.

-Oui se sont les Morveux qui nous envoient toujours vers d'autres cieux ! Cria Miaouss en les pointant de la griffe.

-Alors c'est donc vous les responsables de la maladie de Miaouss ? Demanda la fillette d'une voie sombre.

-La maladie ? Répéta un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à une casquette rouge et blanc comme elle.

-Oui, ce pauvre Miaouss à tellement été envoyer vers d'autres cieux qu'il en a développer une maladie grave. Expliqua-elle d'une voix dramatique et en prenant un air de chien battu.

-Quoi ? Fit Miaouss dans la confusion. Mais je ne suis pas malade ! Dit-il en panique.

-Pauvre petit chou, il ne sait même plus ce qu'il dit ! Dit-elle en faisant une moue et en s'accroupissant à coter de lui en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyant.

-Miaouss est vraiment malade ? Répéta la fille aux cheveux roux qui était avec les deux autres garçons.

-Oui. Dit la fillette en se redressant les yeux fermés un visage tragique. Et tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux un visage sombre. Plus jamais vous ne ferez du mal à Miaouss ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! Cria-t-elle son poing en avant.

-Alors la Team Rocket doit arrêter de vouloir tout le temps voler mon Pikatchu ! Cria le garçon à la casquette.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils veulent voler ton Pikatchu. Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Se son des ultra-supers méchants ! Dit-elle en souriant diaboliquement.

-La Team Rocket des vrais méchants ? Dit la fille aux cheveux roux d'un ton moqueur. Si se sont des vrais méchants, ils auraient depuis longtemps attrapé Pikatchu.

-Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle. Je vous interdis de parler d'eux ainsi ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils sont si malheureux. Dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Tout ça c'est à cause de vous trois et de se maudit Pikatchu !

-Ah ouais ?! S'énerva le garçon aux cheveux noir. Réglons donc sa dans un combat Pokémon !

-Non. Désoler mais je ne règle pas les problèmes personnel avec mes Pokémons, et puis… je n'ai rien à prouver. Dit-elle en souriant mesquinement.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur ! Dit-il les sourcils froncés, visiblement déstabilisé.

-Si j'aurais peur je serais déjà loin d'ici. Renchérit-elle les poings sur ses hanches. Moi au moins je sens le danger !

-Je suis sure que je peux te battre avec un seul Pokémon. Poursuivit-il.

-P't'être, p't'être pas. Fit-elle.

-Tu as de la chance que Jessie et James ne sont pas là, sinon on t'aurait déjà volé ton Pikatchu ! Dit Miaouss en croisant les pattes.

-La Team Rocket n'est qu'une bande de trouillard ! » S'écria le jeune garçon sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un silence s'installa quelque seconde et des éclairent fusaient dans le regard de la petite fillette.

« Moi ! Zoe, je viens de la ville de Safrania et je te lance un combat Pokémon ! Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt le transperçant du regard avec ses yeux bleu ciel. Mais pas maintenant, j'ai mieux à faire. Dit-elle ensuite en souriant ayant perdu son sérieux. T'chaou les nuls ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie en riant suivit par Miaouss.

-Et ! Reviens et bat toi ! »Cria le jeune garçon.

Mais Zoe et Miaouss étaient déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Ils marchaient côte à côte en riant diaboliquement.

« Bon, ou veut-tu qu'on aille manger ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la ville autour d'eux.

-Tu veux que je choisisse ? » Demanda Miaouss pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant.

« Alors euh… là ! Dit-il ensuite en pointant un petit restaurant tranquille.

-Très bien. Elle s'avança mais Miaouss la retint par la robe.

-Attend ! Avec quoi on va payer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui a parlé de payer ? » Dit-elle perplexe.

Miaouss cligna des yeux puis ricana avec elle. De vrai complice tous les deux.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Une sieste tragique !**

Miaouss avait passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Zoe à voler de la nourriture et des objets inutiles comme par exemple une écharpe qu'il ne portera sans doute jamais. Maintenant, ils bronzaient côte à côte sur une colline, Miaouss avait ses pattes sous sa tête et profitait à maximum de cet instant de détente sans entendre les cris de Jessie et les plaintes de James.

Il ouvrit un œil quand il entendit la petite morveuse soupirer bruyamment à coter de lui. Elle avait les mains croisées sur son ventre et ses yeux bleus ciel fixaient les nuages qui passaient par là.

« Merci pour cette belle journée petite morveuse, je crois que jamais je ne me suis autant amusé. Fit Miaouss en refermant les yeux.

-Oh mais c'est normale, je ferais n'importe quoi pour un ultra-super méchant ! Répondit Zoe un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tan à aider les méchants comme moi, Jessie et James ? Demanda Miaouss en la regardant avec intérêt.

-Parce que les super-ultras méchant sont les meilleurs ! Dit-elle en levant les bras devant elle. Ce sont mes supers héros ! »

 _Je me demande qu'elle est la vraie raison de tout ça…_ Se demanda Miaouss.

Il reposa sa tête puis fixa quelque instant le ciel avant de s'endormir dans un calme complet.

« Regarde-moi ça, ce bon vieux Miaouss est en train de faire une sieste alors que nous on doit chercher des Pokémons. » Râla James derrière un buisson en contre-bas à coter de Jessie.

 _Et oui… encore une fois la Team Rocket avait été vaincu… Quel triste sort ! Jessie et James avaient préparé un super plan pour capturer un groupe de Nidoran, mais leur plan fut gâché par une puissante dresseuse._

« Oui, mais bientôt cette paisible sieste prendra une fin tragique. Dit Jessie d'une voie meurtrière.

-Et en plus il y a encore cette petite morveuse avec lui. Dit James en croisant les bras.

-Elle nous a bien eux. »Dit Jessie avant de détourner le regard pour mettre au point un plan pour leur donner la peur de leur vie.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans les préparations de leur plan machiavélique, un buisson frémit un peu plus loin. Jessie et James vit alors sortir des buissons un Pikachu sous leur yeux.

« Un Pikachu… Dit Jessie abasourdi par ce que ces yeux lui montraient.

-Jessie, dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. Dit James lui aussi dans la confusion.

\- Vite attrapons-le ! » Fit Jessie en reprenant ses esprits.

Mais aussi vite qu'apparut, le Pikachu disparut dans les buissons. Jessie et James se mirent à sa poursuite entrainant avec eux plein de branche et de feuille.

Les oreilles de Miaouss frémirent et aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux il aperçut au loin ces deux coéquipier courir après un Pikachu. La bouche grande ouverte il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Miaouss ! »Dit-il en se redressant sur ses deux pattes arrière.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas sa cible une seconde quand soudain le Pikachu se dirigea droit sur lui et sauta sur sa tête au moment où il voulut l'attraper. Miaouss grogna quand soudain ses yeux devinrent larges quand il vit Jessie et James lui sauter dessus.

« MIAOUSS ! Cria-t-il maintenant étouffer sous le lourd poids des deux.

-Miaouss il faut toujours que tu traine dans nos pattes au mauvais moment ! Cria Jessie en regardant le Pikachu s'enfuir. Elle se redressa et fixa Miaouss des feuilles encore dans ses cheveux.

-C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus ! Se défendit-il les poings séré.

-Et puis tout d'abords, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! Cria Jessie les poings sur ses hanches.

-Je profit de mes neuf vie. Dit Miaouss en croisant les pattes.

-Bientôt tu ne devras plus que profiter de tes sept vies ! Hurla Jessie hors d'elle.

-Arrête de me crier dessus ! Cria Miaouss en sortant les griffes.

-STOP ! »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur James qui venait de crier ses deux mains poser sur sa tête.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous disputer tout le temps ! Cria-t-il le visage sérieux.

-James ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Jessie, confuse.

-Hihihi ! »

James sursauta quand un rire résonna derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement pour apercevoir le Pokémon rare qu'ils avaient aperçu la dernière fois dans la clairière. James prit peur et se cacha en un bon derrière Jessie les jambes tremblantes.

« C'est encore lui ! Dit Miaouss en le montrant du doigt.

-Il faut qu'on le ramène au Boss ! Dit Jessie en s'approchant doucement de lui. Salut toi ! »Dit-elle avant d'approcher sa main pour le caresser.

Le petit Pokémon renard noir et rouge renifla ses doigts puis se laissa caresser.

« Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Dit Jessie ses joues devenant rouge.

-Jessie est tombé sous le charme. Dit James en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et mais attend ! Dit Miaouss en cherchant du regard la petite morveuse. Où est passé Zoe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Zoe ? Répéta James en le regardant. Qui est Zoe ?

-La petite morveuse ! » Dit Miaouss en cherchant toujours, mais inutile, elle avait déjà disparu.

Miaous fronça lentement les sourcils se demandant ce que manigançait cette petite. Etait-elle de leur coter ?

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 4**

Ses yeux émeraude fixait le ciel étoilé perdu dans ses penser, il n'allait pas tarder à faire jour. James laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres les mains croiser sur sa poitrine. Le trio n'avait pas réussi à trouver une grotte ou un bout de toit pour dormir, alors ils avaient décidé de dormir à la belle étoile.

Une légère brise se leva faisant bouger sa petite mèche lui chatouillant le nez. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers le Pokémon rare qui avait décidé de rester avec eux, il dormait profondément enrouler sur lui-même.

 _« Peut-être que grâce à lui nous aurons enfin la promotion que nous attendions depuis toujours Jessie, Miaouss et moi ? Nous n'aurons plus besoin de dormir au même le sol et nous pourrons enfin manger un repas équilibrer. Quand nous montrerons au Boss se Pokémon, nous serrons enfin reconnu dans la Team Rocket. »_

…

« Alors James ? C'est bientôt près ? Demanda Jessie plus qu'impatiente en regardant son coéquipier sur l'ordinateur de la Team Rocket.

-Ca y est ! Dit James en regardant le petit Zorua qui se léchait une patte avant.

-Parfait ! Mettons-nous en place ! Dit Miaouss en poussant le Pokémon à coter de Jessie qui était face à un mur.

-Communication établie ! »Lança James avant de se mettre à coter de lui suivit de Miaouss.

Un écran apparut sur le mur et un Perssian fit son apparition en gros plan. Jessie, James et Miaouss prit un visage neutre les bras le long du corps.

« J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison de m'appeler sur ma ligne personnel. Grogna le Boss de la Team Rocket, Giovani.

-Oui Monsieur. Dit Jessie toute crispé.

-Nous venons de capturer un nouveau Pokémon n'apparaissant pas dans le Poké-dex. Dit ensuite Miaouss en tendant ses pattes à coter de lui là ou devait se trouver le fameux Pokémon.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Giovani son visage dans l'ombre.

-Oui Monsieur. Dit Miaouss en souriant grandement, il est juste ici !

-Je ne voix qu'une simple petite gamine, pas un Pokémon rare… Répondit-il dans un grognement.

-Quoi ?! S'étranglèrent à l'unisson Jessie, James et Miaouss en tournant la tête.

-Comment est-ce possible ? » Dit James les yeux large.

Le Pokémon avait disparu et à la place se trouvait la petite morveuse aux grandes couettes violet et noir. Elle avait les mains devant elle et ricanait avant de s'approcher très près de la caméra pour coller son nez.

« Hihihi hihi !

-Vous me faite perdre mon temps ! J'en ai assez d'attendre, je veux des Pokémons rare ! Et cette fois des vraies…

-Oui Monsieur. »Dirent le trio en s'inclinant avec respect avant que la communication soit coupé.

Jessie tourna la tête vers le petit Zorua en grognant les dents serré.

« Tu nous a menti depuis le début ! Cria Miaouss en la pointant du doigt.

-Sale petite ingrate ! » Cria Jessie du haut de ses poumons.

Mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. James mis son index sous son menton, prenant une position pensive assis au sol les jambes croisées. Jessie fixa sombrement le Zorua les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Ils étaient dans une ruelle ou personne ne pouvait venir les déranger, mais pourtant, quelqu'un les trouva.

« Quelqu'un en approche ! » S'écria Miaouss ayant entendu des bruits de pas.

Le trio porta leurs attentions vers l'intrus et avec grand étonnement, c'était la petite morveuse aux chaussettes hautes fuchsia.

Le Zorua tourna la tête vers elle avant de reprendre son apparence d'origine et de sauter dans ses bras. Zoe tomba au sol en ricanant quand son Pokémon lui lécha les joues.

« Je voie que vous vous êtes bien occuper de mon Zorua durant mon absence ! Dit-elle avant de se relever et de poser le Pokémon sur sa tête.

-Je ne comprends plus rien… Dit Miaouss la bouche béante.

-Comment se fait-il que ton Zorua c'est transformer en toi ?! Cria Jessie son doigt pointer vers la fillette.

-C'est un Zorua, il n'y a rien d'aussi simple comme explication ! Dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur les hanches un sourire en coin. Il peut se transformer en n'importe quoi ! Dit Zoe en caressant son ami Pokémon.

-Vraiment en tout ? Répéta Jessie un sourcil lever comme si une idée venait de lui venir.

-Oui, tout ! Affirma la petite morveuse.

-Parfait ! Dit Jessie en tapant dans ses mains. Transforme-toi en Miaouss ! Ordonna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Et ?! Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Miaouss perplexe.

Mais aussitôt, le Zorua sauta de l'épaule de la petite morveuse et se transforma en Miaouss juste à coter du vrai de la Team Rocket. On pouvait à peine les distinguer du vrai du faux.

« Incroyable ! S'exclama James la bouche béante.

-C'est formidable ! S'écria Jessie. Maintenant, transforme-toi en Pikachu ! Dit-elle le poing serré.

-Pikachu ! S'écria le Zorua en prenant l'apparence du rongeur jaune.

-Enfin nos années d'efforts vont porter ses fruits ! Dit Jessie plaine de dextérité. Grace à se Pokémon nous allons capturer tous les Pokémon du monde !

-Raison de plus pour que je reste avec vous ! »

Jessie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis tourna son regard vers la petite morveuse.

« Si vous voulez mon Zorua, il faut m'emmener aussi ! Dit-elle un sourire mesquin.

-Dans tes rêves oui ! » Dit Jessie en riant diaboliquement.

Le regard de Zoe s'attrista, alors elle se mit à genoux devant la femme aux cheveux fuchsia, une moue se dessinant sur son visage.

« Je ferais la cuisine du mieux que je peux, je laverai vos superbe uniforme je ferai le ménage tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi vous accompagner dans votre quête de capture de Pokémon rare et puissant ! Dit-elle des flammes dans les yeux et un poing levé.

-A ton âge tu sais faire tout ça ? Demanda Jessie un sourcil levé et les poings sur les hanches.

-Euh… non mais je peux apprendre ! J'apprends très vite ! Se défendit-elle. Je pourrais même vous aidez à fabriquer une base secret spécial Team Rocket ! » Dit-elle en se levant, un regard déterminé.

Jessie croisa les bras puis ferma les yeux un moment, septique.

« Très bien. Dit-elle fermement. Mais je ne te garantis rien ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

-Ouais ! »Cria Zoe en sautant en l'air.

 _Enfin, j'ai trouvé une famille…_

…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 5**

Jessie se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Ces-temps-si, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en faire, peut-être à cause des échecs constants de leur trio à la capture du rat jaune ? Ou peut-être à cause de leur Boss jamais satisfait de leur travail ?

Le dernier appel avec leur Boss avait été désastreux. Jessie soupira longuement puis regarda son équipe. Elle c'était maintenant agrandie de deux membres. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Jessie regrettait presque d'avoir accepté la venue de Zoé et son Zorua. En faisant ça, ils risquaient tous les deux d'être envoyé vers d'autres cieux pendant leur mission. Jessie croisa les bras et regarda la petite morveuse dormir en boule dans un coin, son Zorua dormant sur elle. Etrangement, Jessie avait de la sympathie pour cette fillette. Elle la regarda plus en détail et remarqua que sa robe était déchirer au manche et que ces habilles étaient sale. Elle était certainement pauvre et sans famille, un peu comme eux.

Miaouss ronflait juste à coter ca queue enrouler autour de ces pattes. Ils dormaient tous à points fermé, quant à James, il était introuvable dans la pièce. Elle décida alors de se lever pour prendre un peu l'air. Pour la nuit, Zoé leur avait trouvé une grange abandonné avec une toiture abimé. Il était vrai qu'elle était doué pour trouver des cachètes.

Jessie sorti discrètement en veillant à ne pas les déranger durant leur sommeil, et laissa ses pieds la guidé dans la forêt. Soudain un pincement au cœur la fit s'arrêter. Ou était parti James ?

 _Serait-il parti à cause de nos échecs ? Non, c'est impossible, James n'est pas comme ça. Mais pourtant, James n'est pas du genre à sortir sans rien dire, et puis il est trop pleurnichard pour sortir seul…_

Le doute s'imposa dans la tête de Jessie. Il avait changé ces temps-ci.

Soudain, un craquement de branche la sortie de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et aperçut son coéquipier marcher dans sa direction la tête basse et en trainant les pieds.

« James ? Dit-elle un sourcil levé. James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Celui-ci releva rapidement la tête dans sa direction un air surpris.

« Jessie ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose ? Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je… je… euh… Il resta sans voie.

-Bref, passons. » Dit-elle à la plus grande surprise de James.

Il avait certainement fait un cauchemar et voulais se rafraîchir les idées, tout comme elle. Jessie se détourna et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la grange. Elle savait que James détestait s'expliquer quand il faisait une bêtise ou autre.

« Ca fait des heures que nous marchons… Soupira James en s'appuyant sur un bâton.

-Et nous n'avons toujours rien mangé… Soupira à son tour, Jessie.

-Je crois que mes pattes vont me lâcher… Dit Miaouss avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-Arrêter donc de vous plaindre ! Regarder le bon coter des choses ! Nous avons toujours la trace des morveux.

-Oui tu as raison ! » Dit Miaouss en levant la tête du sol un large sourire.

Boum !

Zoé sursauta quand elle vit les deux adultes tomber au sol dans l'inconscience. La petite morveuse se crispa et un grand frisson la parcourut. Elle courut vers eux et les secoua de toutes ces forces.

« Et réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Dit-elle des larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-Jessie ! James ! Cria Miaouss en les secouant aussi. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Dit-il en la regardant.

-Je… Reste là je vais chercher de l'aide ! »Dit-elle avant de courir droit devant elle, son Zorua sur les talons.

Elle ne savait même pas qui demander de l'aide, quand soudain, une idée lui vint.

« Hé ho ! » Cria-t-elle quand elle aperçut les morveux.

Ils se retournèrent, perplexe quand elle s'arrêta juste devant eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sacha, perplexe.

-Je vous en prie il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Dit Zoé en s'accrochant au gilet de Sacha, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Sacha ne pouvant pas la faire lâcher prise.

-Je sas que ça va être dure de demander ca mais j'ai pas le choix… Murmura-t-elle. Il faut que vous aidiez la Team Rocket ! Supplia-t-elle.

-Ou sont-ils ? Demanda Pierre.

-Oh merci ! Suivez-moi ! »Fit-elle en se mettant à courir.

Immédiatement ils la suivirent jusqu'au trio.

« Hé ! Miaous ! J'ai trouvé de l'aide ! Dit Zoé un large sourire.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il. Tu étais obligé de chercher les morveux ? Demanda-t-il désespéré.

-Il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a. Dit-elle en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Pierre en mettant un genou à terre devant les deux adultes.

-Ils sont tombé comme-ca alors qu'on vous suivait tranquillement. Expliqua Zoé sans se rendre vraiment compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ils sont dans un sal état… Dit-il un visage sérieux.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'ont à pas manger depuis deux jour et demi ? Demanda-t-elle un visage innocent.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama les trois morveux à l'unisson.

-Tu es obligé de tout dévoilé à l'ennemi !? Cria Miaouss.

-Oups… Hi hi hi… Dit-elle timidement. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour eux ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je pense qu'ils leur faux un peu de repos, de l'eau et de la nourriture et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Dit-il en se relevant. Il faut aussi qu'ils aient un endroit où dormir.

-Je sais ! On a cas les emmener dans la vielle grange abandonner de hier soir ! » Dit-elle en regardant Miaouss.

Les trois morveux se regardèrent avec pitié pour la Team Rocket, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils avaient une si mauvaise vie.

« Vous devriez les emmenez au centre Pokémon, là-bas ils seront loger et nourri le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs forces. Proposa Pierre en regardant la fillette et le Pokémon parlant.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Dit Miaouss en s'imaginant leurs réveille. Jessie et James vont être furax quand ils vont s'apercevoir qu'ils sont dans un centre Pokémon.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ondine l'air intéresser.

-Le problème de notre trio, est qu'on n'accepte pas la pitié des autres. Expliqua Miaouss les yeux fermé. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Dit-il tristement.

-C'est un problème. Dit Pierre. Il faut bien de temps en temps se faire aider de quelqu'un autre.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut les sauvé ! Dit Zoé les poings sur les hanches et déterminer. Euh… j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander… Dit-elle la tête basse. Pouvez-vous m'aidez à les transporter ? Ils sont trop lourds pour nous… »

…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 6**

« Mmm… » James laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge noué par la soif et la faim.

Il avait des court-battures un peu partout, mais étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il était couché dans un moelleux et chaud matelas. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta d'identifier ou il se trouvait.

« Bonjour James ! »S'écria soudainement une petite voie à coter de lui.

Il tourna lentement la tête et vit les yeux bleus ciel de la petite morveuse avec ses deux grandes couettes violette et noir.

« Ou… ou suis-je ? Demanda-t-il les yeux légèrement ouvert.

-Nous somme dans un centre Pokémon. Dit Miaouss en montant sur les genoux de la gamine.

-Miaouss ? Que fait-on dans un centre Pokémon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie faible.

-Ne t'en fait pas, toi et Jessie vous aller bien vous reposer, bien manger et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Dit Zoé avec un large sourire.

-Mais… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Et bien euh… Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Toi et Jessie vous êtes tombés dans les pommes, je suis donc allé chercher de l'aide et j'ai trouvé les morveux. Ils nous ont aidez à vous amener ici ! »

 _Quelque heure plus tôt…_

« HOHISSS ! »

Zoé et ondine trainait Jessie, quant à Sacha, Pierre et Miaouss tirait James de toutes leurs forces jusqu'au centre Pokémon le plus proche.

« Carapuce ! Bulbizarre ! Venez nous aider ! Ordonna Sacha en faisant sortir ces Pokémon qui aussitôt les aida.

-Je voie le centre Pokémon ! » S'exclama Ondine.

Les quatre humains et les Pokémon tira Jessie et James jusqu'au centre avant d'appeler l'infirmière Joël. Celle-ci sorti immédiatement et vint les aider à les faire rentrer.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière en les examinant.

-Ils sont en manque de nutrition. Confia Pierre.

-S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous les aider ? Demanda Zoé les mains ensemble et les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui bien sûr. » Affirma l'infirmière en lui souriant.

Après avoir installé Jessie et James dans une chambre, tous les morveux ainsi que les Pokémon se rejoignirent dans le hall. Miaouss, Zoé et Zorua étaient face à Sacha, Pierre, Ondine et Pikachu dans un long silence.

« Merci. Dit enfin Zoé. Je ne vous remerciais peut-être jamais assez, mais merci du fond du cœur. Je peux vous promettre que la Team Rocket s'en souviendra.

-Oui merci ! Dit Miaouss un large sourire.

-Oh, c'était la moindre des choses ! Dit Sacha en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Mais attention ! Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes plus des ultra-super-méchant ! Prévint Zoé en pointant son index vers son visage les sourcils froncé et un sourire en coin. Dès que Jessie et James irons mieux, nous vous pourchasserons, et peut-être qu'on captura Pikachu ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras, son Zorua montant sur sa casquette.

-A sa jamais ! Jamais vous n'aurez Pikachu ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! » Se défendit Sacha un poing devant lui.

 _Maintenant…_

« Les morveux ont vraiment fait ça pour nous ? Demanda James, perplexe.

-Ouais, même moi je n'y croyais pas mes moustaches. » Dit Miaouss les pattes croisé et les yeux fermés.

James tourna ensuite la tête vers le lit de Jessie ou elle se reposait tranquillement.

« Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher ton repas ! » Dit joyeusement Zoé avant de sortir suivit de son fidèle Zorua.

James et Miaouss la suivirent du regard sortir de la pièce puis lâchèrent à l'unisson un long soupir.

« Comment fait-elle pour rester aussi positive avec tous les malheurs qui nous tombe dessus. Se lamenta James la tête basse.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. Répondit Miaouss les oreilles tombantes.

-Et voilà ! S'écria-t-elle en apportant un plateau garnie et bien équilibrer. Elle posa le plateau sur les jambes de James puis s'installa sur la chaise à coter en prenant Zorua sur ses jambes. Tu verras, c'est pas si mauvais la nourriture du centre Pokémon ! »Dit-elle souriant.

James pris une fourchette et pris une première boucher avant d'engloutir le plat en quelque fractions de secondes.

« C'est délicieux ! S'exclama James les yeux larmoyant.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Dit Zoé en clignant de l'œil. Dit James et Miaouss ? Demanda soudainement Zoé en regardant les deux. Vous voulez bien me raconter vos aventures ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Euh… Oui bien sûr. Dit James en déglutissant nerveusement. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je vais te raconter le plus grande peur que nous avions eu, Jessie, Miaouss et moi…

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait. Nous avons à notre grande habitude poursuivit les morveux jusqu'à un port avec un grand bateau de croisière nommé le Sainte Anne.

Nous avons dû offrir des billets gratuits aux morveux et aux autres dresseurs de Pokémon comme l'avait demandé notre Boss.

Nous sommes ensuite monté à bord, mis des uniformes de serveur, et nous avons fait notre tourner pour voir combien de Pokémon nous pourrons capturer pour le Boss.

Mais alors que je marchai tranquillement, un vendeur m'interpela pour me vendre un Magicarpe soi-disant rare… Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un bon à rien d'escroc.

Quand Jessie appris que je venais de dépenser tout notre argent dans ce simple Magicarpe, j'ai crue instant qu'elle allait me dévorer !

Quelque instant plus tard, je me mis à chercher le vendeur de Magicarpe pour me rendre mon argent quand tout à coup, d'autre membre de la Team Rocket apparut et attrapa tous les Pokémon qu'ils pouvaient avec des supers aspirateurs !

Nous sommes ensuite monter sur une table et nous avons dit notre devise avant d'attraper des Pokémons. Mais alors qu'on pensait que la chance était de notre coter, tous les dresseurs se mirent à nous combattre avec leurs Pokémon.

Des éclairs, des flammes, des fouets lianes et d'autre attaques nous frappaient de tous les coter. Seul le trio de la Team Rocket était resté à bord, mal au point.

Les combats nous avaient aveugler de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, le bateau tanga et je lâcha ma précieuse pokéball… Je me mis immédiatement à sa poursuite dans les long couloirs du Sainte Anne suivit de Jessie et Miaouss.

Nous poursuivons ma pokéball jusque dans les cuisines quand enfin je l'attrapa, mais très vite une vague fit tourner le bateau jusqu'à le retourner complètement et nous tombons tous inconscient contre un mur.

Notre réveille fut le plus douloureux, on rêvaient tranquillement qu'on étaient sur une plage ensoleillé, à profiter de la vie.

Nos cheveux venaient de prendre feu !

Jessie et moi nous réveillons immédiatement en sautant dans tous les sens pour éteindre le flambeau sur notre tête. Très vite, nous trouvons un robinet cassé pour éteindre les flammes.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes sortis des cuisines quand Miaouss nous affirma que le bateau avait coulé et qu'il était à l'envers, ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous marchons au plafond.

Très vite la peur s'empara de Jessie et la fit pleurer, mais moi, James, j'étais là pour la rassurer.

-C'est ça c'est plutôt toi qui pleurais comme une fillette ! L'histoire racontée par James fut vite couper par Jessie qui était visiblement réveillé depuis un moment.

-Jessie tu es réveillé ! S'écria Zoé en se tournant vers elle. Tu as faim ? Mais quelle question ! Je vais aller chercher ton plateau ! »Aussi vite disparut elle réapparu avec le même plateau garnis qu'elle déposa sur les jambes de Jessie.

Jessie eu exactement la même réaction que James, elle avala toutes les assiettes en quelque seconde.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien mangé de tel ! S'écria Jessie les yeux rempli de paillètes.

-Contente de te voir en meilleur forme ! »Dit Zoé en levant son pouce en l'air.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers James pour écouter la suite de l'histoire, les yeux ronds.

…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 7**

« Alors que je perdais la tête, Jessie était là pour me faire reprendre mon calme. Mais Jessie eu la brillante idée de percer un trou dans la coque du bateau… Continua James, sarcastique.

Très vite, nos pieds trempaient dans l'eau, puis nos genoux et pour finir, tout notre corps !

La fin était venue pour nous, nous manquons d'air et nos vies défilaient devant nos yeux.

C'était la fin du trio de la Team Rocket…

Fini ! Termina James en souriant.

-Wow… Alors vous êtes vraiment mort ?! C'est terrible, vous aller me manquer ! Zoé se mit immédiatement à pleurer au triste sort du trio.

-James ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'écria Jessie sur l'autre lit un peu plus loin. Laisse-moi raconter la vraie fin de cette histoire. Dit-elle les bras croisée.

-Ouais ! Une double fin ! S'écria Zoé ayant repris son visage joyeux.

-Alors que nous étions en train de manquer d'air, le Poissirène de la morveuse nous remonta jusqu'à eux, qui eux aussi était emprisonner dans le bateau.

Très vite sur pieds ont avaient l'intention de se battre, mais c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Le bateau se mis à tanguer à cause des Pokémon qui étaient trop lourd pour nous supporter.

Tout le monde rappela ses Pokémon, et tout revins à la normal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la morveuse décida que nous devons nous entre-aidé. Mais bon, au moins son plan à marcher.

Nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à la cale pour percer un trou dans la coque et enfin sortir de se pétrin. Après avoir monté d'un étage, toutes les lumières étaient éteinte nous plongeons dans le noir total.

Le morveux décida de sorti son Salamèche pour nous éclairer. Mais alors que nous entrons dans la cale, l'escalier était cassé et du feu gisait de sous nos pieds. C'était la fin.

Mais ! Le morveux décida d'utiliser les lianes de son Bulbizarre pour nous faire un pont jusque de l'autre côté. Enfin de l'autre coter, le Salamèche du morveux perssa un trou dans la coque qui fit rentrer de l'eau instantanément.

Ces idiots de morveux avaient prévu de sortir avec un Pokémon Eau ! Mais ils avaient oublié que nous n'en avons pas !

-Mais si vous en avez un ! Dit Zoé, coupant Jessie dans sa situation. James venait d'acheter un Magicarpe !

-Exacte ! Et c'est donc grâce à moi que nous sommes sortis de là ! Dit James un large sourire.

-Oui, enfin bon… On a eu de la chance que tu as eu cette idée stupide d'acheter un Magicarpe ! Dit Jessie un sourcil levé avant de reprendre.

Tous les trois, nous étions enfin attacher au Magicarpe alors que celui-ci ne savait même pas nager… Nos vies étaient encore en péril !

Tout espoir était perdu… à jamais…

-Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Cria Miaouss. On à flotter jusqu'à la surface et c'est le pigeon du morveux qui nous a emmener sur une planche flottante.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Se défendit Jessie.

Jamais nous n'avons passé une nuit aussi longue… et un jour aussi long…

La faim nous faisait même halluciner. Quant à Miaouss, il eu l'idée du siècle ! Manger Magicarpe alors qu'il à la peau aussi dure que de la pierre.

James décida alors de donner un bon coup de pieds dans son Magicarpe le faisant voler loin dans l'océan. Mais c'est idiot n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de faire !

Le Magicarpe venait de se transformer en Léviator et commença par nous courser. Jamais je n'avais autant nagé vite. La morveuse avait attaché ses Pokémon eau à l'avant de la planche flottante et nous avons nagé aussi vite que possible. Quand soudain, le Léviatoir s'arrêta et commença à rugir pour appeler ses copains Léviator.

Les cinq Léviator à nos trousse se mirent à lancer leur attaque Draco Rage qui créa un gigantesque tourbions qui nous propulsa vers d'autre cieux.

Fin ! S'écria Jessie c'étant dépêcher de finir.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous avez atterrie ou ensuite ? Demanda Zoé les yeux écarquiller.

-Ça c'est encore une autre aventure. Dit Jessie, les yeux fatigué.

-Ouaw… Vous êtes vraiment… des ultra-super-méchants… Dit Zoé avant de s'endormir, la tête posée sur le matelas de Jessie.

-C'est une brave petite. La voie de l'infirmière Joël vint briser le silence. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre avec des gens comme vous ! Dit-elle soudainement plus sévère.

-Nous lui avons rien demandé. Se défendit Jessie en croisant les bras les sourcils froncé.

-Je sais. C'est son choix. Dit-elle en soupirant. J'espère qu'elle serra heureuse. »Dit-elle avant de partir.

Jessie laissa un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 _Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?!_

« Jessie, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, tu à l'air épuiser. Dit James assis dans son lit.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison. »Dit-elle en observant Miaouss mettre une couverture sur la petite morveuse, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, son Zorua dormant sur sa tête.

…

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 8**

« Nous sommes de retour !

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

-Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !

-Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voix lacté !

-Jessie !

-James !

-La Team Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière !

-Rendez-vous tous, ou se serra la guerre !

-Miaouss oui la guerre !

-La Team Rocket ! S'écria Sacha face au trio. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

-Vraiment ? Nous sommes au courant depuis le temps ! Ha ha ha ! Cria Jessie du haut d'une grande machine qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

-Pikachu attaque Tonnerre ! Ordonna Sacha les dents sérer.

-Ha ha ha ha ! Notre robot résiste à toutes les attaques électriques ! Dit Miaouss les pattes sur ses hanches.

-Nirondelle ! Attaque Crue Ail sur la Team Rocket ! Ordonna le morveux.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla James.

-Hors de question ! Arbok, à toi de joué ! S'écria Jessie en lançant ca pokéball. Arbok, attaque Dard-Venin ! »

Le Pokémon serpent exécuta immédiatement son ordre sur le pigeon du morveux.

« Attendez pas si vite ! »

Tout le monde se stoppa au son de la voie de la petite morveuse aux grandes couettes.

« Et ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu ! Cria-t-elle les poings serré à ses coter. Vous aurez pu au moins me prévenir. Dit-elle ensuite en leur tournant le dos les bras croisés.

-On ne voulait pas te réveiller. Dit James la voix tremblante.

-Et puis de toute façon tu nous à retrouver… Soupira Jessie. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a un Pikachu à attraper ! Dit Jessie.

-Oh ! S'il vous plait laisser-moi vous aidez ! Supplia Zoé les yeux humides.

-Non ! Hors de question ! Dit James en croisant les bras. Tu es beaucoup trop petite pour ce genre de chose ! Dit-il en la soulevant et en la posant sur l'un des sièges de leur robot.

-Mais ! C'est pas juste ! »Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Zoé détourna son regard de la porte juste au-dessus de sa tête, puis se concentra sur les boutons et les manettes qu'ils se trouvaient là, par millier ! C'était impossible d'échapper à la tentation de toucher à tous ces boutons ! Mais, elle ne voulait pas décevoir le trio de la Team Rocket, alors elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

C'est alors, que son Zorua qui était toujours sur sa tête descendit sur ses genoux et renifla quelque bouton et manettes.

« Non, il ne faut toucher à rien. Dit-elle tristement.

-Hi hi hi hi ! Fit son Zorua en retour avant de sauter sur le tableau de bord.

-Non Zorua ! »

Mas c'était trop tard, la machine se mis aussitôt en route et se mis à avancer vers les morveux. Des grandes pinces sortaient de n'importe où, et des missiles de colle s'accrocha un peu partout. Le groupe de morveux s'écarta.

« Oh non ! »Cria Zoé en touchant à tous les boutons possibles pour arrêter la machine.

La Team Rocket qui était juste au-dessus tomba derrière la machine. James leva les yeux vers la machine qui roulait à toute allure vers un précipice.

« Mon salaire ! S'écria Jessie en se mettant à sa poursuite.

-Zoé ! » Cria Miaouss en courant après Jessie.

James se releva immédiatement et se mis à courir aussi vite que possible après la machine.

Zoé était en panique, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Chaque bouton qu'elle appuyait faisait avancer de plus en plus vite la machine vers une mort certaine. Le Zorua c'était réfugier dans ses bras, tremblant de peur.

Le trio parvint enfin à grimper sur la machine, James se glissa à l'intérieur et aperçut Zoé en boule dans un coin son Zorua dans ses bras. James ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il la prit dans ses bras et la donna à Jessie qui était sur le toit de la machine avant de sortir à son tour.

« Laisse toi glisser. »Dit Jessie à Zoé en regardant la pente métallique de leur robot devenu fou.

Zoé acquiesça et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de retomber au sol sur ses jambes. Miaouss fit de même, puis Jessie et James. A leur atterrissage, la machine tomba dans le ravin avant d'exploser les faisant voler vers d'autres cieux.

…

Jessie se redressa lentement après être tombé sur quelque chose de dure, elle posa une main sur sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ou elle se trouvait et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle était assise contre James.

« James, réveille-toi. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Euh… ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant une main poser sur sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, Miaouss n'est pas avec nous. Dit-elle en regardant autour.

-La petite morveuse non plus… Reconnu James en regardant à son tour.

-Tant mieux ! Plus de catastrophe ambulante ! » Dit Jessie en se relevant.

James se senti triste d'entendre sa de Jessie, il savait qu'elle avait une petite sympathie pour cette petite morveuse, mais jamais elle ne l'admettra. Il se leva à son tour et commença à appeler Miaouss et Zoé.

« Miaouss ! Zoé ! Cria-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Jessie en lui tapant la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous entende ! Dit-elle à voix basse.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça Jessie ! S'énerva James. Si elle n'était pas là la dernière fois, on ne serait pas là ! Défendit-il le poing devant lui.

-C'est sûr que si elle n'aurait pas été là, on ne serait pas ici en ce moment, mais en train de capturer Pikachu ! Cria Jessie à son tour.

-Tu es qu'une égoïste ! Cria James en la défiant du regard.

-C'est plutôt toi l'égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'au bien de cette petite depuis qu'elle traine dans nos pattes, au lieu de te concentrer sur notre mission principale ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot James ! Un idiot aveuglé par ta naïveté ! »

James resta sans voie, à la fois blessé, mais à la fois fou de rage. Il sera les poings la tête basse avant de passer à coter de Jessie sans rien dire, la mine sombre.

Jessie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine les sourcils froncé en fermant les yeux. Elle lui tourna le dos ruminant dans son coin. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, James avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, seule face à ces mots blessant. Une once de regret la parcourut, mais très vite elle se ressaisit.

 _C'est à cause de lui et de cette petite morveuse si nous en sommes là ! On n'en serait pas là si elle n'était pas là à trainer dans nos pieds !_

James marchait sans se retourner, il en avait assez entendu comme ça pour la journée. Il fixait ces pieds les poings toujours sérer à ces coter.

 _J'en ai marre de me faire marcher dessus ! Je ne suis qu'une poupée qu'on manipule j'en ai plus qu'assez ! La Team Rocket c'est fini ! Ca n'est plus ce que c'était…._

Et une fois de plus, la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux… mais cette fois si, chacun de leur côté…

…

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 9**

Une vive lumière entra en contacte de ses pupilles noir de félin, et une douce mélodie résonna dans ses oreilles. Sa tête lui tournait, et l'une de ses pattes en particulier lui faisait atrocement mal. Miaouss senti une douce chaleur l'entourer ainsi qu'une respiration lente qui le berçait. Il était plongé dans les bras de Zoé, la petite morveuse.

« Miaouss… » Fit-il en se redressant lentement.

Zoé se réveilla à son tour en s'étirant la bouche grande ouverte montrant l'écart entre ses dents. Le petit Zorua qui l'accompagnait partout montra enfin le bout de son museau de délicieuses baies dans sa bouche.

Miaouss regarda autour de lui cherchant un repère ou ils pouvaient bien se trouver dans cette immense forêt.

« Ou sommes-nous atterrie cette fois… Grommela Miaouss se mettant sur ses deux pattes. Tien ? Ou son Jessie et James ? Fit-il avant de croisé les pattes les sourcils froncés. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont profité pour filler pendant qu'on dormait.

-Hi hi hi ! Ricana le Zorua après avoir déposé les baies qu'il tenait.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que nous avons été séparé lors de notre envole ? Dit Miaouss après avoir écouté le Pokémon noir et rouge.

-Aïe ! S'écria la petite morveuse en posant une main sur sa tête. En tout cas, j'espère pour eux que leur atterrissage c'est mieux passer.

-Mouais, tu parles ils sont surement déjà en train de chercher Pikachu. Dit Miaouss avant de s'assoir gardant les pattes croisé.

-Mais non, ils sont certainement en train de nous chercher ! Répondit avec détermination la petite morveuse aux grandes couettes.

-Je parierais pas la dessues. Je les connais trop bien. Insista Miaouss avant de croquer dans l'une des baies que Zorua venait d'apporter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous les chercherons nous même après avoir mangé. Dit-elle ensuite en s'installant à coter de lui avec une baie en main.

-Oui tu as raison ! Dit Miaouss un grand sourire faisant fuir les problèmes qui le tourmentait.

-Merci Zorua pour ces délicieuses baies ! S'exclama Zoé les bras tendu vers le ciel.

-Oui merci beaucoup ! Dit à son tour Miaouss.

-Hi hi hi ! »

…

« De toute façons c'est toujours la même chose ! » Sa propre voie résonna dans la forêt bien silencieuse.

James serra les poings avant de baisser la tête, abattu. Il en revenait toujours pas que Jessie avait osé lui dire de tel mots crue et douloureux. Il savait que c'était une femme dure, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aille jusque-là.

James leva lentement la tête vers le ciel bleu sans nuage avec tristesse, avant il admirait ce ciel avec ces coéquipier et meilleur amis, mais maintenant le regarder seul lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Il ne savait même pas si un jour il allait revoir Jessie et Miaouss… ou même la petite morveuse.

« Et regarder ! C'est James de la Team Rocket ! »

Et manquai plus que ça… Les morveux…

James se crispa les dents serré. Il était peut être seul mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette bande de morveux s'ils engagent le combat !

« Et mais, où sont les deux autres ? Demanda Pierre, perplexe.

-Euh… James ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Fait attention Sacha, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Chuchota Ondine, un regard suspect sur l'ancien membre de la Team Rocket.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ? Demanda soudainement Pierre.

-Ce ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Se défendit James en croisant les bras un regard contrarié.

-Vous avez toujours l'intention de volé mon Pikachu ? » Demanda le morveux.

Mais James ne répondit pas, il laissa échapper un simple grognement avant de sans allé dans la forêt.

Le trio de morveux resta perplexe, que se passait-il dans la Team Rocket ?

…

« Bon Miaouss, ne devrons peut-être se mettre à leur recherche. Dit Zoé les poings sur les hanches. Je propose que nous nous séparions. Dit-elle en regardant le Pokémon parlant se levé à son tour de sa position assise. Moi je vais par-là ! Dit-elle en pointant un chemin à droite. Et toi et Zorua vous aller par-là ! Fit-elle en pointant le chemin à gauche.

-Mais il vaudrait mieux chercher ensemble, non ? Dit Miaouss incertain de ce choix.

-Si on se sépare, on aura plus de chance de les trouver. » Dit-elle avant de prendre son chemin.

Miaouss soupira avant de prendre l'autre chemin avec Zorua.

…

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre pleurnicher ! » Cette fois c'était la voie de Jessie qui résonnait dans la forêt.

Elle avait ces poings serre à ses coté et faisant de grands pas pour marcher. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à ralentir, elle ressenti un sentiment de solitude s'abattre sur elle.

Elle se détendit avant de s'écrouler au sol la tête basse. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit à James. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle savait parfaitement à quel point il prenait les choses à cœur. Elle voulait tant s'excuser mais elle n'en n'avait pas le courage, ni la force d'affronter son regards brisé.

Miaouss lui serait quoi faire à sa place. Mais il n'était pas là non plus…

«Et regarder ! C'est Jessie ! »Résonna la voie d'Ondine au loin.

Jessie tourna la tête vers eux avant de se redresser rapidement se préparent à les affronter.

« Qu'elle genre de ruse vous manigancer ? Demanda Ondine un regard accusateur sur Jessie.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna-t-elle avant de sortir sa Pokéball. Arbok à toi de joué ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Très bien si c'est comme ça. Grogna Sacha. Tu es près Pikachu ? Attaque Tonnerre ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Arbok esquive et attaque Ligotage ! »

Le Pokémon serpent exécuta l'ordre et manqua de peu son adversaire.

« Pikachu Queue de Fer ! »

Arbok se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Il se mit immédiatement à la poursuite de Pikachu pour le ligoter.

« Jessie ! La voie aigue de la petite morveuse résonna derrière un buisson avant qu'elle se jette sur la membre de la Team Rocket. Jessie, perplexe resta figer, enlacer par la petite morveuse. Jessie je t'ai cherché partout ! S'écria-t-elle les yeux larmoyant ne la lâchant pas une fois.

-Tu vois pas que je suis en train de livrer un combat sans merci ! »Cria Jessie faisant lâcher prise à Zoé.

Zoé recula de quelque pas un peu surprise de la réaction de la femme.

« Ouais va-s-y Jessie ! Encouragea-t-elle ensuite en sautant dans tous les sens. T'es la meilleure !

-Très bien Arbok attaque Dard-Venin ! Poursuivit Jessie.

-Pikachu esquive et utilise Vive-attaque puis Tonnerre !

-Arbok Charge ! »

Mais son Arbok fut mis au tapi par l'attaque Tonnerre de Pikachu.

« Argg ! Non c'est pas vrai ! Mon Arbok ! » Cria Jessie hors d'elle.

Zoé regarda Jessie quelque instant avant de prendre sa décision.

« Si tu veux la joué comme ça, très bien. Fit-elle en prenant une de ses Pokéball. J'ai confiance en toi ! » Dit-elle en la lançant.

Un abra en sortit immédiatement flottant au-dessus du sol. Sacha sortit son Pokédexe pour en savoir plus, Jessie en profita pour faire revenir son Arbok dans sa Pokéball.

« Pikachu utilise Queue de fer ! Ordonna Sacha.

-Abra, Mur lumière ! » Ordonna à son tour Zoé.

La queue de Pikachu rebondit simplement sur le mur invisible du Pokémon Psy.

« Pikachu attaque Tonnerre !

-Abra Mur Lumière ! »Zoé savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Jessie la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de croisé les bras. Si la Team Rocket perd toujours alors elle aussi.

L'attaque Tonnerre rebondit à son tour et le dévia de sa trajectoire pour frapper Pikachu.

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! Cria de triomphe Zoé.

-Pikachu est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sacha en voyant que son Pokémon commençait à fatiguer.

-Pika pika ! S'écria de détermination le rat jaune.

-Géniale ! Pikachu, attaque Fatal foudre !

-Abra Mur lumière ! »

Mais l'attaque Fatale foudre brisa le mur et déclencha une explosion sur les deux humaines.

« Oh non ! C'est pas juste j'y était presque ! Râla Zoé en tenant fermement son Abra dans ses bras.

-J'en était sûr que tu allais perdre. Dit Jessie les bras toujours croisé.

-Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! »S'écrièrent-t-elles à l'unisson avant de brillés comme une étoile dans le ciel bleu.

…

 _A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Retrouvaille !**

« **H** é ho ! Jessie ! James ! Appela Miaouss. Il faut toujours leurs courir après ces deux-là… Grommela Miaouss en trainant les pattes.

-Hi hi hi ! Fit le petit Zorua à coter de lui.

-Quoi ? Tu es sur que Zoé les a déjà trouvé ? » Répéta Miaouss, surpris de sa détermination.

Zorua hocha simplement la tête quand soudain un bruit au loin attira leur attention. Là quelque part dans les bois, une chose les observait.

« Miaouss ? »

La voie de James résonna soudainement un peu plus loin. Les deux Pokémon tournèrent leur regard vers James qui était fixe un peu plus loin.

« James ? James ! »Cria de joie Miaouss avant de courir vers lui les pattes avant grandes ouvertes.

James mit un genou au sol et serra Miaouss dans ses bras comme si ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis des semaines.

« Oh James sa fait si longtemps que je te cherche ! Tu ma drôlement manqué ! Dit-il un large sourire faisant apparaitre ses deux petites canines.

-Toi aussi Miaouss. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Dit James en le regardant avec un sourire.

Pourtant il semblait absent, comme si il venait de pleurer. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Miaouss venait de le sentir.

Mais alors que les retrouvailles venaient à peine de se faire, Maiouss et Zorua se retournèrent vers le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu quelque instant plus tôt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James en regardant dans leurs directions.

-Nous ne sommes pas seul. Fit Miaouss en sortant les griffes.

-Qui va là ! » Demanda James d'une voie forte après s'être relever.

Mais bien sur aucune réponse. James fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher du buisson avec prudence.

« Léo ! »

Un éclair violet et jaune sauta sur James le faisant tomber au sol lourdement.

« Léo Léopard pard ! Fit le Pokémon en se frottant à la joue de James avec sa tête.

-Un Pokémon rare ? Ou inconnu ? S'interrogea Miaouss.

-Ah ! Pitié laisse-moi tranquille ! Supplia James les poils du Pokémon commençant à lui chatouiller les narines.

-Léopardus ! Arrête-ça !

-Un deuxième Pokémon rare ? Dit Miaouss avant d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts sortir des buissons.

-Je t'en prie laisse le monsieur tranquille. Dit-elle en tirant son Léopardus en arrière.

-Oh… James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand le Pokémon se retira.

-Léo pard pard ! Fit le félin violet en se frottant à la jambe de sa maîtresse.

-Je suis désoler monsieur est-ce que ça va ? Dit la jeune femme en tendant la main vers James pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oui merci. Dit James en se relevant avant de se frotter timidement l'arrière de la tête.

-On peu savoir qui vous-êtes ? Demanda Miaouss en croisant les pattes.

-Oh pardon ! Je suis le Professeur Hachi ! Dit-elle un grand sourire.

-Le Professeur Hachi ? Questionna Miaouss. Jamais entendue parler…

-C'est normale je viens d'arriver dans la région avec ma sœur. Dit-elle avant de se crisper en voyant Zorua au coter de Miaouss. Oh mais que vois-je ? Dit-elle en se mettant à la hauteur du Pokémon inconnu. Quel est ce Pokémon ? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-C'est un Zorua. Fit Miaouss.

-Et ça, c'est quoi comme type de Pokémon ? Demanda ensuite James en désignant le Léopardus qui se frottait à sa jambe.

-Ce Léopardu est de type Ténèbre, l'évolution finale de Chacripan. Dit-elle tout en photographiant Zorua.

-Hi hi hi ! Fit Zorua avant de se transformer en Miaouss et de se cacher derrière l'originale.

-Incroyable ! Il a le talent Illusion ! Je viens de découvrir un tout nouveau Pokémon encore inconnu aux Poké-dexe ! Dit-elle en prenant un carnet de note.

-Je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi incroyable… Grogna Miaouss d'un air ennuyé.

-Ce Zorua est à vous ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se relevant à la hauteur de James.

-No- Mais Miaouss fut coupé par James.

-Oui. Il nous appartient.

-Comment-ca il nous appartient ? S'énerva Miaouss.

-Il appartient à Zoé. Dit-il en croisant les bras et en lançant un regard sombre au Pokémon parlant.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que cette Zoé a beaucoup de chance. S'avez-vous ou je peux la trouver ? Je dois lui demander où elle la trouver. Demanda-t-elle en notant quelque chose dans son carnet.

-Non, pas la moindre idée. Dit Miaouss en regardant le sol.

-Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu parles ? Questionna le Professeur en posant le bout de son crayon sur le torse du Miaouss innocent.

-Moi ?! Euh… paniqua-t-il les yeux larges.

-Tu dois drôlement être intelligent. Fit-elle en le prenant en photo et en le mesurant avec une règle. Tu pourrais venir dans mon laboratoire pour que je fasse des expériences sur toi ! Dit-elle tout en souriant.

-Euh je… Mais Miaouss était totalement affolé.

-Et ! Laisser le tranquille ! Fit James en écartant le Professeur Huit avec son bras.

-Ne vous affoler pas ! Je ne vais certainement pas embarquer votre Pokémon. Dit-elle en riant. Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons…

-Léo pard pard ! Fit à nouveau le Pokémon en se frottant à James.

-On dirait qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup ! Dit le Professeur Hachi.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi… Dit James mal à l'aise et en riant bêtement.

-Et si je vous emmenais voire notre réserve de Pokémon rare, ça vous intéresserait ? Proposa-t-elle une main sur sa hanche.

-Quand dis-tu Miaouss ? Chuchota James, maintenant accroupi à coter du Pokémon parlant. On pourrait peut-être voler quelque Pokémon rare pour le Boss ? Dit-il d'une voix diabolique.

-Oui bonne idée ! Répondit Miaouss avec détermination.

-C'est d'accord, allons-y. Dit James d'une voix toute gentil.

-Parfait ! Veillez me suivre. »Dit la jeune femme étrange l'emmenant vers un endroit reculer.

…

Pendant ce temps, Jessie et Zoé étaient dans le ballon de la Team Rocket en frome de Miaouss, toujours à la recherche de James, Miaouss et Zorua. Zoe tourna la tête vers le chef de l'équipe, elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la femme impulsive.

Ca n'allait pas être facile d'aborder le sujet en douceur…

« Jessie… Commença la petite morveuse en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Mmm… Fit-elle en guise de réponse pour qu'elle poursuive dans sa lancer.

-Sa fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds. Miaouss, toi et James ? Ajout-a-t-elle quand la femme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Très longtemps… Soupira Jessie d'une voie lasse. Peut-être déjà trop longtemps… Dit-elle à voix basse comme pour elle-même.

-Tu les aimes ? »

Jessie se crispa brutalement. Ou voulait-elle en venir ?!

« Je demande ça parce-que je voudrais savoir à quoi ressemble l'amitié. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête un visage triste.

Jessie se détendit et la regarda avec douceur avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Ne tant fait pas, un jour tu découvriras par toi-même ce qu'est une vraie amitié. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-En se moment, tu vis une vrai amitié ? »Demanda Zoe en relevant la tête vers elle.

Jessie plissa les yeux, et ressenti un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle retira sa main de son épaule puis ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

« C'est compliqué en ce moment. Avoua-t-elle. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce-que je me confis à toi que tu dois tout crier sur les toits ! Menaça Jessie son index pointé vers son visage.

-Crié… sur les toits ? Répéta Zoe, perplexe.

-Ce que je veux dire, ne vas pas le répéter à tout le monde. Expliqua-t-elle maintenant ayant des doutes si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu as des problèmes avec Miaouss et James ? Demanda Zoe les larmes aux yeux. Les ultra-super-méchant se séparent ? Dit-elle d'une voix à briser le cœur.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Fit Jessie en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Parfois dans une amitié, il y a des conflits et les ultra-super-méchants ont besoin de faire une pause chacun de leur côté. Tenta d'expliquer Jessie.

-Ca veut dire que vous allez bientôt vous revoir et être de nouveau ami ? Demanda Zoe en essuyant ses larmes.

-Euh… oui. Dit Jessie en souriant grandement ne sachant pas si la petite morveuse avait bien compris.

-C'est compliqué l'amitié ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas possible de faire plus simple ? » Râla-t-elle en levant la tête vers Jessie d'une façon lasse.

Jessie comprenait parfaitement cette petite morveuse, l'amitié était trop compliquée… A moins que c'est autre chose que l'amitié ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe ?

« Jessie ! Je les aperçois enfin! Cria Zoé à une centaine de mètre des trois disparus.

-Laisse-moi voir. Dit Jessie en prenant les jumelles. Arg ! »

Zoé observa l'expression de Jessie, elle était contrarier, très contrarier.

« Mais qui est cette fille qui traine avec eux ?! S'indigna Jessie un léger ton de jalousie dans la voix. Et ou les emmènes-t-elle ? »

…

 _A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Les deux Professeurs !**

James, Miaouss et Zorua venaient d'entré dans une immense serre remplie de Pokémon rare. Quant à Jessie et Zoé, elles étaient descendues du ballon de la Team Rocket pour observer ce qu'ils fabriquaient avec cette étrange jeune femme aux cheveux vert.

« Et voilà ! S'écria le Professeur Huit en ouvrant grand ces bras. La Poké serre ! C'est comme que nous l'avons baptisé. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-La Poké… serre ? » Répéta James en regardant autour de lui d'un air ébahi.

La serre était remplie de beaux arbres et le sol était tapisser de fleurs et d'herbe. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas vue l'ombre d'un Pokémon rare.

« Et… ou sont les Pokémon rare ? Demanda maladroitement Miaouss.

-Patience, les Pokémon sont assez timides. » Dit-elle en regardant dans les arbres.

Jessie et Zoé observait par l'un des vitraux de la serre impatiente de découvrir la raison de leur venue.

« Mais qu'attende-t-ils ? » Dit-elle perdant patience.

Etait-il en colère à cause de cette fille ? Zoé commençait à douter. Mais alors que le silence régnait, de la fumé se dissipa dans toute la serre coupant la vision extérieur. Une certaine crainte s'installa dans leur cœur et soudainement toute beauté de la serre se transforma en décor chaotique avant de redevenir à la normal.

« Ha ha ha ! Les rires du Professeur résonna et arracha un cri de terreur du Pokémon parlant et du membre de la Team Rocket qui se jetèrent dans les bras. Je vous aie fait peur avoué ! Dit-elle en se moquant de leur position finale.

-C'est vous qui as fait ? Demanda James en lâchant Miaouss.

-Non, c'est un Pokémon rare que nous venons de récupéré. Nous ne lui avons pas encore donné de nom mais on sait qu'il est de type Ténèbres. Se Pokémon à un passé très lourd et c'est réfugier ici pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose.

-Et ce Pokémon, ou est-il ? Demanda Miaouss en se frottant les pattes.

-Ici, et là. On ne sait jamais trop. » Répondit une voix froide au loin.

Une autre femme aux cheveux rouge apparut, elle avait un long manteau noir et rouge et contrairement au Professeur Huit elle avait un visage sombre.

« Ah ! Je vous présente ma sœur ! Le Professeur Sebun ! Dit-elle en prenant celle-ci par l'épaule pour la coller contre elle.

-Que fait-vous ici ? Demanda celle aux cheveux rouge en repoussant ca sœur un léger air de dégout.

-Euh… Fit James un peu surpris par le ton dur de la femme.

-C'est moi qui les aient amené ici. Répondit sa sœur en souriant grandement.

-Et je peux savoir pour quel raison ? Soupira sa sœur en levant un sourcil.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'avais juste envie ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Huit ! Tu n'as pas à inviter des gens au hasard dans notre laboratoire ! Si ça se trouve ce sont des voleurs… Murmura-t-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres.

-Mais non, un si petit Pokémon ne pourrais rien volé de ce qui a ici. Et un si bel homme ne pourrait pas faire ça… » Dit-elle ces joues prenant feu.

James se raidit sur place et senti une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

« N'en parlons plus. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, partez. Dit froidement le Professeur Sebun avant de se détourner d'eux.

-Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda James en se mettant accroupi à coter de Miaouss.

-Et bien, mon cher ami. Dit Miaouss en croisant les pattes de fierté. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Oh si Jessie aurait été là, elle aurait certainement eux un plan. » Finit-il par dire la tête basse.

James soupira longuement de déception, il avait raison, Jessie trouvait toujours des plans dans ses cas là. C'est vrai que sans Jessie, il y avait un énorme trou dans leur équipe incomplète.

Jessie et Zoé était toujours de l'autre coter de la vitre, mais avec un plan en tête.

 _Mmm… Etrange…_ Zoe avait remarqué l'air abattu de James depuis qu'elles les avaient retrouvés. Pourtant, Jessie n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le reste de l'équipe, en particulier James. Que c'était-il passé entre eux ?

« Bon ! Allons-y ! Dit Jessie en tapant son poing dans sa main.

-On devrait d'abord s'introduire dans la serre et volé tous les Pokémon ! Proposa Zoé.

-Oui mais comment on s'introduit dans la serre ? Demanda Jessie en croisant les bras.

-C'est une serre, on a qua casser l'une des vitres et on est dedans ! Fit Zoe en pointant avec son indexe l'une des vitres.

-Oui mais sa doit être truffé de pièges. » Fit Jessie en croisant les bras son indexe sous son menton, en pleine réflexion.

Zoé croisa les bras et fixa le sol cherchant à découvrir comment entrer sans se faire remarquer. Elle releva la tête et aperçut alors James et les deux Pokémon sortir de la serre.

« Et ! James ! Miaouss ! Zorua ! Cria-t-elle en courant dans leur direction.

-Jessie ! Zoé ! S'écria Miaouss en leur faisant salut de la patte un large sourire.

Zorua sauta immédiatement dans ses bras en secouant la queue. Jessie fit son apparition en marchant lentement dans leur direction sans quitter le regard de James. Elle le regardait d'une façon neutre, mais à l'intérieur d'elle c'était la tempête ! Et James, lui, la fixait intensément et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, un visage plein de regret.

Quand soudain, le Professeur Huit fit son entrée en scène. Jessie la toisa durement les dents serré. Zoe leva son regard vers Jessie et compris tout de suite qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas.

« Oh sa doit être toi Zoé ! Fit-elle en se penchant en avant pour être à sa hauteur.

-Euh… oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda timidement Zoé le visage à moitié cacher dans la fourrure de son Pokémon.

-Dit moi, ou à tu trouver se Pokémon ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est lui qui ma trouver. Répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Oh je vois… Répondit le Professeur Hachi avant de se redresser. Bon eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir… Fit-elle tristement en regardant James droit dans les yeux ses joues prenant feu.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit, il est temps de passer à l'action. Dit Jessie en comptant tout le monde les poings sur les hanches.

-Oh je vois, je comprends maintenant votre réticence. Dit soudainement le Professeur Hachi.

-Quoi ?! James n'avait pas tout suivit.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé l'amour, et en plus de ça vous avez une fille… Il fallait me le dire plus tôt. C'est tellement beau et merveilleux ! Dit-elle la tête dans les étoiles.

-Hein ?! S'écrièrent tous à l'unisson.

-Comment ça l'amour et… et une fille ?! Répéta James ne tenant bientôt plus sur ses jambes son visage changeant soudainement de couleur à l'annonce.

-On à pas de fille et on n'est pas amoureux ! Cria Jessie, maintenant hors d'elle.

-Oh, vous êtes donc une famille reconstituer ! C'est adorable ! Poursuivi-t-elle un large sourire.

-Eh ! Pour qui vous nous prenez ! Nous on est des ultra-supers méchants ! S'écria Zoé un sourire diabolique, ayant remarqué le malaise entre les deux adultes.

-Et nous sommes venue ici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et au passage volé vos Pokémon. Continua Miaouss en prenant la pose.

-Ouais ! Nous sommes de retour !

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

-Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !

-Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lacté !

-Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité !

-Jessie !

-James !

-La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !

-Rendez-vous tous, ou se sera la guerre !

-Miaouss oui la guerre ! »

…

 _A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokémon Fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Terrible tempête**

L'orage venait d'éclater à l'extérieure, et la Team Rocket n'avait aucun abri pour s'abriter de la pluie battante. Une fois encore, ils c'étaient envoler vers d'autre cieux, mais au moins ils étaient à nouveau réuni. Les deux professeurs avaient copris leur manigance et l'arrivé des morveux n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Vite ! Là-bas il y a un arbre ou ont peu s'abriter ! »Cria Jessie en courant jusqu'à l'arbre en couvrant sa tête pour protéger sa coiffure.

Mais alors qu'elle courait à toute vitesse, un éclair frappa l'arbre.

« Non attend Jessie ! »Cria James en sautant sur elle pour la mettre à terre.

Zoe s'arrêta dans ses pas et couvrit sa tête quand l'arbre tomba dans un fracas juste à quelque mettre de Jessie et James qui étaient maintenant couchés au sol.

« Venez, il ne faut pas trainer ! »Cria James en aidant Jessie à se relever.

Mais ou pouvaient-ils s'abriter ? La panique monta rapidement chez Zoe qui ne savait plus quoi faire, même Jessie, James et Miaouss ne savaient plus quoi faire. Le vent devenait de plus en plus puissant et les branches des arbres grinçaient dans un bruit aigue.

Mais alors qu'ils courraient en travers de la forêt pour trouver une quelconque aide, une petite lumière brilla au loin, c'était un centre Pokémon. Zoe se tourna vers le trio qui la suivait toujours puis leur demanda de la suivre. Pour une fois, ils ne protestèrent pas.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit quand soudain Zoe trébucha et tomba au sol suivit de Jessie, James et Miaouss qui s'écroulèrent sur elle. Son petit Zorua qui avait sauté de son épaule vint renifler son visage quand elle gémit doucement, le souffle coupé.

Ils se relevèrent ensuite lentement, complètement épuiser et en plus de ca trempé de la tête aux pieds. Zoé regarda ensuite l'infirmière Joël qui venait d'entré dans le hall en courant après avoir entendu le fracas de leur entré des plus spectaculaire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle en aidant James à se relever. Jessie croisa les bras la tête basse en tremblant de froid.

Zoe regarda le trio pour s'assurer que personne n'était blessé, mais rien à signalé. James avait juste un gant déchirer, Miaouss une moustache tordu et Jessie était toute décoiffer. Ses longs cheveux recouvraient la totalité de son visage triste d'être dans cet état.

« C'est possible d'avoir des chambres ? Nous sommes dresseur Pokémon. Dit ensuite Zoe en lui montrant un passe que bien évidement elle avait volé.

-Oui bien sûr, mais il ne me reste plus qu'une chambre. Informa Joël en riant, gêné de la situation.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera. Répondit Zoe en souriant avant de prendre son Zorua et de le posé sur le bureau d'accueil. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper de mon Zorua ? »Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

L'infirmière hocha la tête puis pris le Pokémon dans ses mains bien vaillantes. Zoe regarda ensuite Jessie, James et Miaouss qui fixaient le sol, les gouttes glissants sur leur uniforme de la Team Rocket jusqu'au sol.

« Aller, venez. »Dit-elle en leur faisant signe.

Jessie et James se regardèrent avant de la suivre en trainant les pieds. Ils étaient pitoyables… Enfin c'est ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé remettre les pattes dans un centre Pokémon… Soupira Miaouss, les oreilles basses.

-Voilà la chambre. » Dit Zoe en ouvrant la porte.

Il y avait un lit à deux places et un petit canapé bleu dans un coin de la pièce assez petite. Zoe ouvrit un placard pour en sortir deux serviettes blanches ainsi que des habilles du centre Pokémon pour les tendre aux deux adultes.

« Vous devriez aller vous laver, je nettoierait vos uniforme plus tard. Dit-elle en souriant. On ne va pas attraper Pikachu en étant tout sal et tout trempé. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit leurs hésitations, ils prirent tous les deux une serviette et les habilles un peu perplexe. Si je ne me trompe pas, les douches sont justes aux fonds. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le fond du couloir. Et moi je vais m'occuper de toi Miaouss ainsi que de vos Pokémon. Dit-elle ensuite en mettant ses poings contre ses hanches.

-C'est vrai ? »Demanda Miaouss les pattes jointes et les yeux larmoyant.

La petite morveuse acquiesça avec un large sourire, ses grandes couettes trempées bougeant avec le mouvement. Les deux adultes donnèrent leur Pokéball sans discuter, heureux que Zoe face ça pour eux.

Jessie et James se détournèrent ensuite pour se diriger vers les douches. Zoe avait raison, ils n'allaient pas attraper Pikachu dans cet état-là ! Et puis une douche ne peu pas leur faire de mal.

La petite morveuse les regarda s'éloigner puis se dirigea vers le hall, là au moins elle aura plus de place pour prendre soin des Pokémon de la Team Rocket. Elle les fit tous sortir puis les caressas avec tendresse, assise sur les bancs du centre.

Smogogo et Arbok étaient en parfaite santé. Mais il fallait bien les nourrir. Zoe prit des baies pécha et mago pour les donné aux deux Pokémon qui les avala tout rond. Zoe éclata de rire quand Arbok lui lécha la joue, content qu'elle prenne soin d'eux. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Miaouss puis le pris pour le mettre sur ses jambes et commença à le sécher vigoureusement avec une serviette.

« Alors Miaouss, tu veux bien me raconter une de vos aventure pendant que je te brosse ? Demanda Zoe en commençant son travail.

-Oui avec plaisir ! S'enthousiasma le Pokémon parlant. Alors… la qu'elle je vais bien pouvoir te raconter. Se dit-il en regardant pensivement le plafond. Ah oui ! Je vais te raconter la fois ou je suis tombé gravement malade en ayant respiré les toxines de Paras.

-Pourquoi ces toxines ton fait tomber malade ? Demanda Zoe en clignant des yeux.

-Les toxines de Paras son dangereuse ! Il ne faut jamais les respirer trop longtemps ! S'écria Miaouss en pointant une griffe vers Zoe avant de se remettre dans sa position. Mais grâce à ça je suis tombé amoureux… Dit-il l'oreille tombante et un grand sourire nostalgique.

-Tu es tombé amoureux ? S'étonna Zoe en lui brossant la queue qui était remplit de nœuds.

-Oui, de la plus belle humaine qui soit… Dit-il la tête dans les nuages.

-Tu es tombé amoureux d'une humaine ?! S'étouffa Zoe en tirant fort sur un des nœuds de la queue de Miaouss.

-Aie ! Gémit Miaouss. Oui… Elle est venue me soigner alors que Jessie et James avaient l'intention de me laisser là !

 _-Comment osez-vous ! Avait-elle criée quand ils allaient partir. Vous n'êtes pas des dresseurs ! Vous êtes des monstres !_

 _-Ma parole elle croit… Avait commencé James les yeux large._

 _-Que nous sommes les dresseurs de Miaouss ! Termina Jessie avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire._

 _\- Pourquoi riez-vous ?! C'était-elle énervé à coter de Miaouss._

 _-Comment peux-tu croire que nous sommes les dresseurs de cette chose ? C'était agacer Jessie en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le pauvre petit Miaouss sens défenses et malade._

-Quoi ? Interrompit Zoe en arrêtant de brosser Miaouss. Jessie à vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna la petite morveuse.

-Jessie peu se montrer très cruelle parfois. » Répondit Miaouss en croisant les pattes.

Il était vrai que Jessie se montrait impitoyable envers ses coéquipiers, mais personne n'avait donc jamais remarqué qu'elle le faisait pour se protéger ? Elle se comportait comment-ca car étant petite, elle avait beaucoup souffert des autres, mais ça, personne ne l'avait compris.

…

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokemon fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Détente**

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche après une tempête glaciale. Jessie ferma un instant les yeux alors que l'eau chaude se déversa sur elle. Elle avait toujours se point sur le cœur depuis ce qu'elle avait dit à James…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et coupa l'eau pour ensuite sortir et s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Jessie se dirigea vers le lavabo et leva les yeux vers le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêler et son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, ce qui lui donnait un air de zombie. Elle soupira puis attacha du mieux qu'elle put avec une pince dans un chignon mal fait à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle enfila ensuite les habilles du centre Pokémon que Zoe lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Jessie ouvrit la porte avec son uniforme dans ses bras puis regarda la porte ou James prenait encore sa douche.

Jessie détourna les yeux pour regarder la lumière du hall d'où elle pouvait entendre Miaouss bavarder avec la petite morveuse. Elle se dirigea furtivement vers le son de la voix du Pokémon parlant puis resta derrière le mur pour écouter.

« Jessie peu se montrer très cruelle parfois. » Dit Miaouss sur les jambes de Zoe qui lui brossait la queue.

Jessie fronça les sourcils les dents serer à ses paroles si dure mais pourtant vrai.

« Tu sais, tu dis que Jessie est très cruel, mais parfois, toi et James vous vous montrez cruelle envers Jessie. Défendit Zoe d'une voix calme.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison. Dit Miaouss en soupirant.

-J'ai raison. » Dit Zoe en fronçant les sourcils.

Jessie colla son dos contre le mur et se laissa lentement sourire. Les paroles de la petite morveuse lui allait droit au cœur. Pour une fois quelqu'un prenait sa défense. Mais son attention revint vite à leur discussion.

 _« Pauvre naïve ! Tu n'as pas vue que nous étions des super Héro ? Avait dit James à son tour._

 _-C'est vrai, vous-êtes des super Héro ? Avait questionné la jeune demoiselle._

 _-Parfois nous faisons appel à nos déguisements. Dit Jessie._

 _-Chaque fois nos ennemi son prit de tremblements. Poursuivit James._

 _-Quand ils voient qu'ils ont à faire avec l'équipe de choc de la Team Rocket ! Termina-t-ils à l'unisson._

 _-Si vous abandonnez un Pokémon c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de nul ! Avait-elle crié à ses pauvres idiots._ Se moqua Miaouss.

 _-C'est vrai tu as raison. Avait dit James._

 _-Nous sommes désolé. C'était excuser Jessie._

 _-Oh, pauvre petit. La jeune fille s'était accroupi et me donna un remède qui me fit directement tomber la fièvre._

 _-Ouaw ! Tu as vue ça ! »_

« James avait la langue bien pendu à ce moment-là. Se moqua Miaous pendant son récit.

-C'est donc à ce moment-là que tu as compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? Questionna Zoe en lui brossant maintenant le dos.

-Et oui… J'étais prêt à tous pour devenir sa mascotte ! Dit soudainement Miaouss en se redressant sur ses pattes arrière.

-Du calme. Dit Zoe en riant et en le remettant assis sur ses jambes.

-Oui je me rappelle de cette histoire. »La voix de Jessie les coupa directement dans leur récit.

Tout le monde ainsi qu'Arbok et Smogogo tournèrent la tête vers Jessie qui entra dans la lumière du hall. Elle s'installa sur un banc en face d'eux un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses habilles lui allaient particulièrement bien. Un pull mauve et un short gris avec des chaussons.

« Attchu ! Fit-elle dans un éternuement.

-Tenez, prenez ça. » L'infirmière Joël apparut et tendit une tasse de thé bien chaud à la chef de la bande.

« M-Merci. Balbutia Jessie les yeux larges.

-Alors tu en étais ou ? Demanda Zoe en brossant la tête de Miaouss.

-Tu en étais au moment où tu étais en train de perdre la tête avec cette humaine. Siffla Jessie les yeux fermé avant de souffler dans sa tasse pour refroidir le thé.

-Je ne perdais pas la tête ! S'énerva Miaouss en se levant sur ses pattes arrière.

-Bien sûr que si Miaouss, quand on tombe amoureux on perd la tête. Dit Zoe tout naturellement. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit une fois. Dit-elle quand tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Donc ? » Dit-elle ensuite pour qu'il poursuive.

Miaouss ouvrit grand la bouche pour continuer alors que Jessie buvait tranquillement son thé, observant Zoe qui brossait soigneusement Miaouss. Le Pokémon parlant termina son récit puis se laissa tomber dans un long sommeille bien mérité, toujours sur les jambes de la petite morveuse.

Zoe ria quand le Miaouss s'allongea sur la totalité de ses jambes et laissa un petit gémissement quand il trouva la bonne position. Jessie termina sa boisson puis allongea ses jambes sur le banc. Puis, quelque instant plus tard, James apparut dans les habilles du centre.

Les deux le regardèrent de haut en bas à son approche. Zoe sourit puis lui donna un compliment, quant à Jessie, elle se contenta de tourner la tête en l'ignorant. James s'installa alors un peu plus loin en se réchauffant les mains.

« Maintenant qu'on a perdu la trace des morveux… Commença Zoe timidement. On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuit en levant ses yeux bleu vers les deux membres de la Team Rocket.

-On retrouve toujours la trace des morveux. Dit James en caressant son Smogogo qui c'était mis contre sa jambe.

-Ils savent que vous les suivez partout ? Demanda Zoe en regardant Sevipère se coller contre Jessie.

-Non ! Ils sont bien trop bêtes pour le savoir. Ria Jessie mesquinement.

-Ces morveux non rien dans le crâne ! » Ajouta James en tapotant son index sur sa tempe pour donner une image à ses mots.

Zoe se laissa rire quand soudain l'infirmière Joël apparut avec son Zorua dans les bras pour le rendre à son dresseur.

« Merci beaucoup. Remercia Zoe en serrant son Pokémon dans ses bras.

-Ton Pokémon est maintenant en pleine forme ! »S'enthousiasma l'infirmière.

Zoe la remercia une dernière fois avant de se concentrer sur les deux adultes qui s'emblaient ne pas vouloir se parler entre eux.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous poursuivez ses morveux ? Demanda la petite morveuse.

-Ca fait quelque temps… Répondit James en baissant la tête un peu honteux que leur mission n'était toujours pas abouti.

-Mais un jour, Pikachu sera à nous ! S'exclama vivement Jessie les poings levé.

-Ouais ! S'exclama à son tour James, son Pokémon sursautant au regain d'énergie venant de son maître. On creuse des trous partout, mais personne ne tombe dedans, sauf nous… Se lamenta soudainement James en perdant tout espoir.

-Mais on les aura ! Continua Jessie dans sa lancé.

-Oui Jessie tu as raison, cette fois sa risque de fonctionner ! James reprit son courage à deux mains et ravala tout regret.

-Ensemble les morveux non aucune chance face à la nouvelle Team Rocket ! »

…

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Un vol de pro !**

Jessie se réveilla avec les larmes aux yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, c'était bien évidement la petite morveuse.

« J-Je suis désolé… S'excusa la jeune enfant quand Jessie fronça les sourcils en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'agaça Jessie à voix basse pour ne pas déranger James qui dormait dans le même lit qu'elle et Miaouss sur le petit canapé dans le coin.

-Mon Zorua avait entendu des pleures alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici… » S'empressa d'expliquer Zoe.

Un peu plus tôt, la petite morveuse avait décidé qu'elle dormirait sur les bancs du centre comme il n'y avait plus de place dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire pleurer, Jessie ? Demanda ensuite Zoe avec de grands yeux fatiguer et des cheveux dans le visage comme elle n'avait pas ses couettes.

-C'est rien… Murmura Jessie en regardant ailleurs.

-Ton cauchemar avait vraiment l'air terrible… Bailla Zoe en se frottant les yeux en tenant son Zorua dans son autre bras.

-Ce n'est rien, tu peux aller te recoucher. »Répondit froidement la chef du trio en se replongeant dans le lit tourner vers James qui lui était dos à elle.

La petite morveuse la salua puis referma la porte derrière elle pour pouvoir se recoucher et laisser Jessie en paix. Jessie soupira doucement, contente qu'elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le sommeille mais… impossible. Son étrange rêve l'avait complètement chamboulé. Elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond pensivement. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration forte de James qui venait de se tourner vers elle plongé dans un rêve mouvementé. Et si elle se concentrait un peu plus elle pouvait même entendre celle de Miaouss ainsi que le tintement de ses griffes qui rentraient et sortaient.

« Jessie… »

Jessie se crispa soudainement quand James murmura son nom un visage tordu de douleur. Faisait-il un cauchemar ? S'en avait tout l'air.

« Nous sommes… une équipe… »Poursuivit-il ses doigts serrant la couverture.

Jessie le regarda avec confusion en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Une certaine douleur la traversa elle aussi, rêvait-il de ca à cause de leur dispute ?

« Tu as raison James. »Dit Jessie comme s'il était réveillé.

Elle regarda à nouveau le plafond des questions se chamboulant dans son esprit.

…

Une faible lumière éclairait le hall du centre Pokémon alors qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Zoe en profita pour sortir les uniformes de la Team Rocket du lavage et de se mettre à les réparer. Le trou qu'il y avait dans le gant de James était immense. Elle prit alors du fil et une aiguille et se mit au travail, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

…

« Je n'en peux plus ça fait des heures qu'on marche… Râla Jessie, les cheveux ébouriffer.

-Oh regarder ! Cria Zoe en pointant son doigt derrière quelque buisson.

-Tient c'est étrange ça. Dit James en regardant derrière le buisson suivit de Miaouss.

-Dite-moi que c'est un Pikachu dans une cage n'attendant plus qu'on l'apporte au Boss. Demanda Jessie en s'avançant lentement vers le buisson en question.

-Une parfaite base super-ultra secrète pour la Team Rocket ! Dit Zoe en montrant avec ces bras une grande cabane abandonné.

-Personne ne laisse des cabanes aussi bien construit comme ça en plein dans la forêt. Dit James, méfiant.

-Elle a raison, c'est une parfaite base pour la Team Rocket ! S'enthousiasma Jessie avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ouais mais vous avez vue dans quel état elle est ? Dit Miaouss, les oreilles tombantes.

-Ça, ça n'est pas un problème ! Dit Zoe une main sur sa hanche. La seule chose que vous avez à faire est de capturer Pikachu pour le Boss ! Moi je m'occupe du reste. »

…

Les voilà maintenant à la trace des morveux, les suivant comme leur ombre. La Team Rocket était juste derrière eux alors qu'ils ne le savaient même pas. Quelle bande d'idiot. Les trois morveux c'étaient arrêter à un petit restaurant alors que le trio se déguisait déjà pour pouvoir mieux les entendre parler et se fondre dans la masse.

Ils parlaient de leur tout nouvel œuf. Jessie et James se demandèrent s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Ptéra ou Mini Draco. En tout cas, dans leur costumes de serveurs ils passaient inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

Le trio parvint sans mal à duper les morveux avec de simples déguisements puis leur vola leur œuf Pokémon en dévoilant la vérité. Jessie et James commencèrent leur devise quand soudain ils s'aperçurent que les morveux ne les écoutaient même plus.

« Et oh ! Vous pouvez au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! Cria Jessie les poings serrés.

-Bande de mal poli ! »S'énerva à son tour James en pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux quand soudain, son gant tomba au sol.

Les yeux de James devinrent larges quand il comprit que Zoe avait tenté de réparer son gant abimé lors de la tempête. Il soupira lentement avant que Jessie ne poursuive.

…

Pendant ce temps, Zoe réparait la cabane à l'aide de ses Pokémon, en particulier grâce à Abra qui est un Pokémon Psy.

« Voilà ! Parfait ne bouge plus ! »Ordonna Zoe en face de la cabane pour admirer le résultat.

Son Abra, Wattouat ainsi que son Zorua à coter d'elle admiraient eu aussi leur travail tous heureux que c'était enfin fini.

« Bon maintenant, passons à l'intérieur. »Dit-elle en soupirant.

L'intérieur était plutôt moisi et vide mais il était possible d'y vivre quelque temps. Zoe fronça les sourcils pensivement puis claqua des doigts quand une idée lui vint.

« J'ai une idée ! Nous allons peindre des R partout ! »S'exclama-t-elle en regardant les murs autour d'elle.

Ses Pokémon se regardèrent tous un peu confus, elle la cherche ou sa peinture ? Mais alors qu'elle préparait déjà des projets à haute voix, son Abra mis en place une table au centre qui trainait contre un mur. Zoe le regarda mettre en place la table puis souleva son Wattouat.

« Tu as raison, d'abord c'est l'heure du ménage ! »Dit-elle en frottant son Pokémon de laine sur un bureau ou se trouvait une lampe bleue.

Le pauvre Pokémon ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Une fois terminé, la cabane brillait de mille feux. Zoe soupira puis se frotta le front avec son avant-bras pour ensuite remercier l'aide de ses Pokémon. Elle fit rentrer Wattouat et Abra dans leurs PokéBall respectif puis prit Zorua dans ses bras.

« Zoe ! »La voix de Miaouss résonna soudainement à l'extérieur.

La petite morveuse cligna confusément des yeux avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Approche furtive ! »Chuchota-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende depuis le buisson.

-Approche furtive ? Répéta-t-elle à voix basse. Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Ca veut dire ouvre la porte ! »S'empressa de dire Jessie en sortant la tête du buisson.

Zoe acquiesça puis ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer rapidement derrière eux. Miaouss détenait un précieux œuf Pokémon entre ces pattes avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Tada ! Dit-il en le levant devant lui.

-Je vais chercher un coussin pour le poser dessus ! » Dit Zoe en fouillant dans les quelque meuble.

Quant à Jessie et James, ils retiraient leurs gants et s'installèrent à la petite table du salon en admirant leur nouvelle base secrète. Zoe posa ensuite un coussin bleu au centre de la pièce ou Miaouss déposa l'œuf volé au morveux.

…

 _A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon fanfic**

 **La rencontre qui changea leurs vies**

 **Chapitre 15**

« Ah, on a réussi. La voix de Miaouss résonna dans la petite cabane en bois ou se trouvait la Team Rocket en possession de l'œuf Pokémon qu'ils venaient de voler aux morveux.

-Succès sur toute la ligne ! Poursuivit Jessie en se recoiffant rapidement. Je dois dire que ma prestation de vendeuse d'œuf était plus vraie que nature. S'enthousiasma Jessie.

-Si tu l'dis… Répondit Miaouss pas très sûr de ses propos.

-Dite-moi, vous le préférer sur le plat ou je peux le faire brouiller ! Proposa James avec une poêle et une spatule en main près pour cuisiner cet œuf.

-Oh oui ! En plus je meurs de faim ! S'écria Zoe qui venait de s'assoir à le petite table ronde au centre du salon.

-Non je sais ! Je vais m'en servir pour faire du riz sauter ! Dit-il l'eau à la bouche.

-Non ! S'écria Miaouss en le frappant brutalement avec sa poêle avant de le prendre dans ses pattes. Je vais couver cette œuf alors pas touche compris ?! Dit-il ensuite.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Demanda Jessie, un peu perplexe.

-C'est très simple. Je vais me coucher sur lui et le tenir au chaud. » Dit-il en se couchant amoureusement dessus.

Jessie avait la bouche tordu de dégout et d'incompréhension à cette nouvelle, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Par moment, Miaouss peu vraiment se comporter de façon étrange… Quant à Zoe, elle ferma ses mains ensembles avec la bouche grande ouverte et des cœurs dans les yeux.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! »S'exclama-t-elle accompagné par son Zorua.

…

Sa faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Miaouss s'occupait de cette œuf, impossible de les séparer ! Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il était l'heure de manger ! Et heureusement que Zoe avait pensé à prendre un petit sachet de riz au passage dans un magasin, bien sûr, ni vu ni connu.

Elle fit sortir son Pokemon mouton de type électrique pour tenter de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole abimé pour cuir le riz, mais pour le moment c'était peine perdue.

« Oh ! Je meurs de faim ! La plainte de Jessie pouvait s'entendre jusqu'aux nids des Daradrgnans !

-Moi aussi je meurs de faim… Je pourrais même manger mes chaussettes… Répondit James assis au sol ses cheveux recouvrant l'intégralité de son visage.

-Si vous avez tellement faim, trouver moi du bois pour que je puisse faire bouillir de l'eau ! Le ton ferme de Zoe fit réagir les deux adultes.

-Non mais dis-donc ?! S'agaça Jessie à la petite morveuse insolente en se levant du vieux canapé qui grinça bruyamment.

-Oui elle à raison, allons chercher du bois ! S'enthousiasma James en se relevant d'un bon devant Jessie la coupant même dans son élan de colère.

-Très bien, mais il me faut encore quelque chose si vous voulez manger… Marmonna la petite morveuse en levant un sourcil d'un petit sourire mesquin.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Jessie en croisant les bras.

-Un Pokemon de type feu. Déclara Zoe en se retournant pleinement vers eux.

-Et où tu veux qu'on le cherche ton Pokemon feu ?! Ça pousse par sur les arbres je te l'rappel. Dit Jessie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'a le volé aux morveux. Eux ils ont on beaucoup trop. Confia Zoe en se retournant vers la casserole et son Wattouat.

-Très bien ! En route Jessie ! »S'exclama James en ouvrant la porte et en sortant sans plus attendre.

Géniale, maintenant il fallait qu'ils partent à la recherche de bois et de Pokemon feu… Jessie laissa échapper un long soupir en marchant derrière James, les bras tombant devant elle.

« Oh, James… Il faut vraiment chercher ce Pokemon feu ? Si on voit les morveux ils vont trouver notre repaire et il va être encore une fois réduit en miette… Soupira Jessie en baissant la tête tout en marchant. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir une nouvelle fois dehors, c'est mauvais pour une femme tel que moi. Se lamenta-t-elle quand soudain elle fonça en plein dans le dos de James quand celui-ci c'était arrêter au milieu de son chemin.

-Ne t'en fait pas Jessie, nous sommes des supers-ultra-méchants ! Et rien ne peut nous échapper ! S'exclama-t-il les points serrer devant lui avec un large sourire aux lèvres tel un méchant.

-James ! Arrête un peu de tout prendre à la légère ! S'énerva soudainement Jessie. J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça ! Dormir dehors, avoir tout-le temps faim et s'envoler vers d'autres cieux… Finit-elle de dire en baissant la tête les points serrer à ses coter.

-Oh Jessie… Murmura James quand son gant glissa de son bras car il n'était toujours pas bien réparer.

-Le Boss va bien finir par se lasser de nous un jour James, et si on est renvoyer tous les trois, elle ne pourra pas rester plus longtemps avec nous. Dit-elle les sourcils froncés et son regard posé sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Jessie ? Le Boss ne va pas nous renvoyer, on est bien trop précieux pour lui ! » S'exclama à nouveau James.

James n'avais pas l'air de comprendre le message… Innocent qu'il est.

Jessie soupira d'agacement puis prit la tête de leur duo pour trouver un Pokemon feu. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber mieux.

« Les morveux… Grogna Jessie depuis un buisson en suivant du regard les morveux à la recherche de l'œuf disparut.

-Bien, si je ne me trompe pas les morveux on en leur procession Salamèche de type feu. Précisa James en levant son index au ciel.

-Je pense que c'est peine perdu. Soupira Jessie en se couchant contre un arbre les mains sous sa tête.

-Moi j'ai la solution. »Ricana diaboliquement James.

Jessie ouvrit un œil curieux pour voir ce que fabriquait son coéquipier. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était encore en train de se déguiser… Décidément, James avait une passion pour les déguisements.

« Et c'est quoi ton plant ? Demanda Jessie en refermant les yeux.

-Met ça, et tu comprendras vite. »Dit-il en lui tendant un déguisement.

Jessie cligna confusément des yeux puis mit le déguisement par-dessus son uniforme comme James.

« Oh ! Au secours ! Cria soudainement James en sortant des buissons, déguisé en fille avec des nattes. J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Jessie compris alors le plan, il fallait jouer la comédie.

« C'est affreux, aider nous ! »Dit-elle ensuite en se jetant lamentablement devant les morveux.

James se relevant et fit les yeux doux à Pierre avec un visage grave. Mais alors que leur plan se jouait parfaitement, l'inattendu tomba.

« Wow ! N'ayez crainte belle demoiselle en détresse ! Mon nom est Pierre, et je suis là pour vous aider ! »

Jessie et James se stoppèrent net à cette terrible déclaration. Pierre avait comme des cœurs dans les yeux et ne pouvait plus quitter James du regard. Le malaise était à son comble. James se redressa et recula de quelque pas avec un immense malaise en lui. Jessie prit alors la situation en main.

« Je vous en prit jeune dresseur ! Il faut nous aider ! Pria-t-elle avec les yeux larmoyant.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Sacha juste à coter.

-Un Pokemon très rare vient d'être enlevé par des malfaiteurs. Informa James dans son rôle de fille en détresse.

-C'est certainement la Team Rocket. Dit Pierre en serrant les dents. Ne vous en fait pas jeune demoiselle, je suis là pour vous protéger ! Dit-il soudainement en prenant les mains de James dans les siennes.

-Oh mais lâcher moi ! S'écria James dans une voix aigüe et agaçante.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il y a un Pokemon en danger ! Dit Jessie en se mettant devant James pour faire une séparation à cet instant bien trop étouffant.

-Oui, elle a raison ! Il faut retrouver la Team Rocket, ils ont certainement notre œuf. Dit Ondine quand soudain la montgolfière en forme de Miaouss prit son envole dans le ciel ou des rires de méchants résonnèrent.

-Là haut ! »S'écria Sacha en pointant du doigt le Miaouss géant.

James et Jessie échangèrent discrètement un sourire diabolique avant de reprendre leur role.

« Oh pitié ! Ils ont en leur possession un Pokemon légendaire ! Il faut l'aider au plus vite !

-Salamèche, en avant ! »Cria Sacha en faisant sortir son Pokemon.

Parfait. Le plan se déroulait à merveille. Jessie et James déchirèrent leur habilles dévoilant enfin leur véritable identité.

« Nous sommes de retour une deuxième fois ! Cria Jessie.

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour qui fonctionne pour une fois ! Dit James à son tour avant de lancer un filet sur Salamèche et de l'accrocher à leur montgolfière qui venait de descendre à leur hauteur.

-Salamèche ! Cria Sacha en se dirigeant vers la Team Rocket qui prenait déjà son envol. Non revenez ! »

…

 _Est-ce que la Tema Rocket arrivera leur mission ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !_

 _A suivre…_


End file.
